Kaptita en Tempo
by Faybird
Summary: A young Clockwork and Nocturne are kidnapped and forced to perform in a sideshow in the 17th century. Its up to their masters Clockwise and Dusk to find them and bring them home.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfic I have written in years. I can't help it though, I was just so inspired by xwocketx 's characters Clockwise and Dusk, also the thought of child Clockwork and Nocturne was so great that I started wondering if the two of them ever got into any scrapes as kids. This story has been running through my head for weeks and I had to get it down.

So here is the first chapter. I am always open to critiques in fact I encourage them. As long as they're CONSTRUCTIVE.

P.S. Title is Esperanto for Trapped in time. I was originally gonna make it French because there will be quite a few french characters in the story, but Esperanto popped up as the first choice on my Google translate and I could literally could not get it to translate any other language. I think Clockwork was throwing some hints at me.

Clockwork, Nocturne and the Observants belong to Butch Hartman  
Clockwise and Dusk though just mentioned belong to xwocketx Please check out her work at .com she also has some stories on under u/1731871/wocketchu  
Creepy little sorcerer is all mine.

Millions of miles away in an entirely different dimension known as the Ghost Zone two small children reclined against one of the many floating rocks trying to decide on a what to do for the day.

Both boys looked to be around nine or ten. One had the body of the night sky and a feminine face that was framed with long dark wavy hair. Where his legs would be there were tendrils that seemed to sway peacefully as the boy reclined. His only clothing was the purple helmet he wore which was topped with two horns that twisted in the shape of a ram. The other boy had blue skin and silver hair. He was dressed entirely in purple from his boots to his cape which was fastened around his shoulders with a gear. He wore several watches on his gloves and boots. His face was distinguished by a jagged scar that ran along his left eye. But his most noticeable feature was the glass case in the middle of his chest that carried a clock and pendulum. He sat reclining equally as relaxed as his friend though every so often he would stare off in the distance then shake his head as if trying to banish a thought.

"I'm bored!" Whined the darker ghost.

"So find something to do," replied the other where he sat reclining.

"Come on Clockwork, your better at thinking up things to do than me," the smaller ghost said turning to look at his friend.

"True," Clockwork answered, "but I can't come up with everything now can I Nocturne?"

Nocturne thought for a bit, "Why don't we go exploring in the nightmare forest?"

"We did that the other day," Clockwork answered, "Besides you already told me Dusk was hanging out there and I'd rather not die today."

"We could play some pranks on the Observants," Nocturne suggested.

"Nah, Clockwise is still pretty ticked at me for the robe incident last week," Clockwork said.

He smirked as he recalled how angry the Observants had been as they drug Clockwork home to his master. Clockwise had forced him to polish every gear in the clock tower for that and there were a lot of gears in that clock tower. He was still technically on "probation" with his master. Clockwork wasn't afraid of those bossy Observants, Clockwise on the other hand could be terrifying when angry.

"Well you come up with something!" Nocturne grumbled.

Clockwork opened his mouth to say something but when a noise behind him caused to turn around. Right behind them a portal opened up swirling different shades of green.

The boys flew back a few feet. Portals opening up were nothing new in the ghost zone but some could be unstable so it was usually best to avoid them. Clockwork was about to suggest to Nocturne that they find another spot when suddenly two long glowing chains shot out of the portal wrapping themselves around the two boys before they could move out of the way. Clockwork and Nocturne struggled against the bonds but it was useless as they were dragged into the portal. Within seconds they were traveling through time and space. Clockwork tried not to panic, the feeling was nothing like when he teleported with his master. With Clockwise it was as if they were floating into the next room. This was more like being dragged hundreds of feet underwater at a high speed. The pressure was unbearable. Suddenly they came out of the other side and were thrown painfully to the Floor.

Clockwork sat up and viewed their surroundings. He could hear Nocturne groaning next to him. They were in a room of some kind; dungeon was more like it actually. The room was dark with stone walls and floor, and the air was thick with some kind of incense. Bottles filled with all types of disgusting ingredients and potions covered a nearby table. Propped on the table was an old book with leather binding, it looks old but Clockwork was unable to read any of the writing or symbols from where he was at. Clockwork could tell with his timekeepers instinct that it was sometime in the 1600's though he couldn't place an exact date. The Chains were still tightly wrapped around him and Nocturne. Clockwork began to struggle against his bonds trying to free himself.

"It's no use struggling," came a raspy voice that made the two boys jump.

The voice came from a figure that had been hidden in the shadows when Clockwork had made his first sweep of the room. The figure stepped forward. It was a human, to use the term loosely. The man wore with a black cloak that covered his entire body save two boney hands that stuck out and a pale hollow face. The eyes attached to that face were nearly sunken but held an excited glint that filled Clockwork with dread. Clockwork shivered when he recognized the glint. He'd seen it in the eyes of the nightmare ghost often enough: Bloodlust.

"Those chains are centuries old and filled with powerful magic, just like these," he held up two collars. At first glance they seemed to be simple metal collars. But Clockwork could feel the power radiating off of them. He looked closer and noticed strange runes etched into the metal. He shivered once again, but then composed himself rather than show weakness in front of this human.

"Let us go," he demanded, straightening up and trying not to look as scared as he felt.

"I think not," The human cackled, "you see I have an employer who is looking for rare species for his traveling side show. And you two fit the bill nicely."

"We're not some animals or objects that you can trade or sell." Clockwork snapped

"Doesn't matter," the sorcerer said dismissively, "what matters is that you two are my prisoners and that gives me the right to do what I want with you.," he smiled darkly, "At least till I have turned you over to your new master."

"I have a master," Nocturne cried out angrily, "And when he comes for me human he will kill you so slowly you will be begging for death."

"Ah," said the human almost giddily, " That's the beauty of these little gems," he said once again holding up the collars, " Not only will they bind your power but they'll hide you from the sight of any high level demons such as your "Master"",

"My master won't be fooled by some pathetic toy like that," Clockwork growled at the sorcerer.

"Really and just who might your master be, hmm?"

Clockwork said nothing but eyed the collars warily.

"Well then we shall see then won't we," the hooded figure said as he stepped closer. Clockwork tried to move away but the chain held him tight as the sorcerer walked up to him. He snapped the collar around clockworks neck. It was too large at first but within a few seconds the collar shrank to fit tightly around his neck. The moment the collar touched his skin Clockwork began to feel his powers begin to weaken. The sorcerer then turned and fastened the other collar around the struggling Nocturne's neck. Like the first one it shrank to fit the dainty neck of the smaller ghost.

With a snap of his fingers the chains fell away from their bodies. Nocturne's actions were immediate. He bolted for the door, Clockwork behind him. They were almost to the door when suddenly their bodies froze. Clockwork tried to force his body to move but it was like he's become a statue. The sorcerer casually strolled up to them with his hands behind his back, posture relaxed.

"Another nice thing about those little trinkets around your neck is that they are bound to this." He held out an amulet. It looked almost like a key but was too large to fit the collars. Clockwork could tell it was made of the same material of the collars and if he looked close enough he could see similar runes carved into it. "The collars bind you to whoever is wearing this amulet. If you try to run or attack the wearer then he need only to think the key word and you will remain frozen until he releases you. In other words there is no running."

The human then stood back and admired his work. He snapped his fingers and a large lumbering guard came in.

"Titan, put these two into the cart," he ordered. Titan grunted and picked Clockwork and Nocturne up like a couple of sacks of flour. The sorcerer followed behind them grinning evilly.

"It's time they met their new master."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you who have read my story so far.

I especially want to thank ShadowedFang and I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY (great name) for reviewing and becoming my first followers.

So here it is chapter two. This one's a little longer but I hope ya'll like it.

Once again

Nocturne, Clockwork and the Observants all belong to Butch Hartman

Clockwise and Dusk belong to xwocketx

The rest of the characters belong to me.

"Marie, _Mon amour_`, I have a surprise for you." A redheaded youth called out as he made his way across the camp. His face was spotted with freckles and his green eyes held a mysterious glint. Despite his Irish features he spoke with a pointed French accent that no one in the show could tell if it was real or fake. He walked lightly on his feet with almost a strut to the old woman he had been calling out to, hands hiding behind his back. She looked up from the log she was sitting on and put down the costume she had been mending.

The old woman, Marie, smiled as she put aside her work. She was in her late sixties. Her long silver hair was braded and put into a bun. Her face was wrinkled with a long life but her purple eyes still shined with a happiness that told the life had been a good one. The wrinkles around her mouth showed that she smiled often. When she spoke it was also in a thick French accent.

"Anthony, you rouge, what are you up to?" She asked, trying to get a look behind the young redheads back.

Anthony grin got wider as he stood in front of Marie. From behind his back he produced a small paper box with a red bow on top, which he deposited into the old woman's lap.

"For you my dove." he said.

"Oh Anthony you shouldn't have," Marie exclaimed, eyes lighting up at the smell of the chocolates she had such a fondness for. "But where on earth did you get the money for these?"

"Let's just say the cards were in my favor tonight," he said with a wink.

"Anthony," the old woman scolded, "You know Raul has told you time and again not to gamble with the errand money. What if you had lost?"

"I never lose my sweet. Not at the prospect that I can use my winnings to buy you a little treat."

"And what winnings would that be?" Asked a voice from behind Anthony, causing him to freeze.

He turned slowly already knowing who the voice belonged to. There stood Raul, the circus strongman and guardian of the performers. He was extremely tall, just barely missing seven feet. He wore dark leggings and a tunic that barely covered his bulging muscles. His brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail; he was clean-shaven except for the thick mutton chops that ran down the side of his face. He stood there arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

At his side was thin woman with raven hair and eyes. Anne, the circus acrobat. Her body was thin and toned from years of training in acrobatics. She was barely five feet and seemed tiny compared to the giant man beside her. She stood next to him grinning at the caught young man.

"You never learn do you?" she said in a thick Russian accent.

"Anthony," Raul began, "How many times have I told you that gambling in town is not allowed, especially gambling in town with the show's EARAND money."

"Ah, Raul there's no harm in it. And it brings your dear _mère_ some happiness." Anthony pleaded.

"I'll take care of my mother's happiness, Anthony, thank you very much." Raul said flatly. He held out his hand. "The winnings."

"But Raul," Anthony pleaded.

"That money was won using the show's errand money therefore it is going back into the errand fund." Raul said sternly. Anthony sighed and took a coin bag out of his satchel and handed it over.

"I won't tell Victor you've been gambling but don't let me catch you at it again," Raul said tucking the purse away, and turned to his mother with a nod, "Mother you may keep the chocolates, but please stop encouraging him."

"I did no such thing," Marie said faking an air of innocence.

Raul was about to make a comment back when a ruckus at the entrance of the camp caught his attention. Raul walked up to the crowd that was beginning to form, followed by his mother and the other two performers.

As he moved though the crown Raul saw a large cart that was covered with a cloth. Next to it was a huge hulking mass of muscles. Where Raul was muscular the other man was huge his hair cut short to his face which was written with cruelty. Titan, the shows guard and Victor's second in command. So that's where he'd been the last week. On some errand of Victors.

Next to him was a man covered in an entirely black cloak. There was an air of darkness coming from the man that made Raul shiver.

"So the rumors were true," Annie said from beside him.

"Rumors?" Anthony asked.

"There's been talk around the camp that Victor made a deal with a sorcerer trying to get some new spectacular exhibit for the show." She said not taking her eye off the cart, "they say he has the ability to summon demons."

"Would Victor really do something like that, it could put the whole camp in danger," Anthony exclaimed. He was shushed by Marie as Victor the owner of the sideshow came into view.

He was medium in height with black hair slicked back. His gold eyes were cold and hard and he held himself with an air of superiority. His mouth framed with a well trimmed beard was formed into a cold smile as he strode eagerly up to the cloaked figure. He was followed by his sister Margareta. She was dressed in a gaudy red dress and her curly red hair was tied in ringlets. Unlike her brother she seemed bored with the whole thing.

Victor stepped eagerly up to the hooded figure. "Well Jervis, do you have them?" He asked anxiously.

The sorcerer, Jervis, nodded. "I have them," he replied in a raspy voice that made Raul's skin crawl. "They will make nice additions to your little show."

He made a sign to Titan who pulled the cover off of the cage. Inside the cage were two small figures. Raul craned his head to get a better look.

"Two demons as promised." The sorcerer said proudly.

The first figure in the cage was small and dark. His entire body seemed to be covered with stars and instead of legs he had tendrils that met at the bottom making it impossible to see if the creature was male or female. The thing's face was humanlike except for its red eyes. The only thing that it wore was a purple helmet with horns that twisted like a rams. The creature's red eyes darted back and forth obviously scared.

The second creature in the cage could have almost passed for a human child if it had not been for the blue skin, red eyes and silver hair. The "boy" wore a purple cloak that covered most of his body. Like the first its eyes were looking around the crowd. But unlike the other creature he seemed to be studying everything with an eerie calm. Both of the creatures had an iron collar around their neck.

"They're kind of small aren't they?" Margareta said wrinkling her nose. Victor bent down to study the blue one. He stared back defiantly.

Margareta continued," The dark one is unique enough I suppose but the other you could get the same effect with a wig and some face paint. How do we even know he's genuine?"

"Ah, but he is the more unique of the two" Jervis stated. He turned to the cage, "Boy, show him your chest!"

The child glared at him and clutched his cloak tighter to his body. The sorcerer snapped his fingers and Titan stepped forward and unlocked the cage door. Both creatures scattered to the back of the cage but there was no room to maneuver away from the large man. He reached our one giant hand and grabbed the blue demon by the arm. The demon struggled against his capture but the other man was too strong. The other demon rushed forward to try to help his companion. "Let him go," it screeched. But it was easily shoved away by Titan.

Titan brought the "child" in front of Victor. With one hand he held the demon's arms and the other he pulled back its cloak from the body. Raul's eyes widened and there were some gasps through the crowd.

In the middle of the creature's chest there was a glass case with a clock in the exact spot where its heart should be.

"Is that real?" Victor asked never taking his eyes off the case.

"Of course," Jervis said, "Here look."

With one swift movement he opened the case and reached for the clock inside. The demon broke into a panic and began thrashing about wildly.

"Don't touch it! Don't touch it!" It screamed in a panicked voice.

Jervis brushed his hand against the clock for a second and the creature let out a shriek of pain. He then closed the case and motioned Titan to release the creature. It fell to the ground shaking and clutching its chest. The other demon rushed to its companion's side and put its hand on the others back. Jervis turned back to Victor.

"As to their size, well they are still children in demon terms but they'll grow. Like with wild creatures its best to get them young so you can train them properly." He turned and smiled at the creatures. The dark one met his smile with a hiss.

"And how are we to keep these monsters from mauling us in our sleep?" Margareta asked.

"I am quite glad you asked," he pulled out a strange key like medallion from his cloak. He spoke a word and both creatures froze unmoving. He said another word and they began to move again.

"This controls the collars around their neck. If they try to run away or attack then you simply speak the proper phrase, which I will teach you, and they will remain frozen in one spot until you release them. The medallion is included in the final price."

"Fascinating," Victor said reaching for the medallion. Richard tucked the medallion back into his cloak.

"Of course there will be some adjustments to the price, the spell used to summon them was quite difficult and the collars and medallion are ancient artifacts. They won't come cheap but then can you put a price on having real live demons in your show?"

Victor glared at him and then gazed back at the demons. Raul moved to Victor's side.

"I don't like this," Raul whispered, "We don't know what these things are capable of. Putting them in the show is a danger to the entire troop."

Victor looked at him considering his words.

"I can of course find other offers," The sorcerer said casually, "I simply thought you wanted something no other show has."

Victor's eyes hardened. "Your opinion is noted Raul," he turned to Jervis, "Let's go into my quarters where we can discuss fee's. Titan take them to the south tent and put them in the old tiger cage for now."

Titan picked up the demons and carried them off as Victor walked back to his quarters with the sorcerer. Raul followed then with his eyes. This did not bode well. He heard his mother's voice behind him.

"Those poor children."

Clockwork and Nocturne were taken inside the tent and thrown roughly into a cage. The big guard locked the cage sneering at them. "You're not so scary." He said.

"Yeah well you're not so smart," Nocturne retorted sticking his tongue out at the hulk. The brute growled and made a grab at Nocturne through the bars. Nocturne jumped back out of reach.

"You're lucky Victor wants you in good condition," he snarled and stomped out of the tent. After he was gone Nocturne began shaking the door of the cage trying to pry it open.

"Stop that, you're only going to hurt yourself." Clockwork said as he sat up. He was pale and still shaking slightly.

"You okay," Nocturne asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," he said. "We need to figure out a way to get out of here."

"But how?" Nocturne asked, "We can't run away with these collars on."

"If we can just get that key we can get them off. Maybe we can get out of this cage somehow you can put the guard and ringleader to sleep before they can stop us."

Nocturne shook his head. "I can't I dropped the dream dust master gave me when we got taken through the portal and I can't make my own yet."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think that our masters will be able to find us?" Nocturne asked hopefully.

Clockwork fingered the collar absentmindedly.

"I don't know." He finally said. "That human was right about these collars being artifacts, they're thousands of years old and have some powerful magic in them. Clockwise might not be able to see where we are and they may also keep Dusk from being able to find us through our dreams. Even if they could, I doubt that they'll think to look in this particular time period. At least not immediately."

"So you're saying we're stuck here," Nocturne stated his shoulders drooping.

"For the time being. We'll just have to be patient and hope our masters will be able to track us some other way." Clockwork said, then he added, "Of course I hope its Clockwise that finds us. Dusk would probably kill me for getting you caught."

Nocturne snorted, "Nah he'd probably just torture you for a couple hours. I don't think he'd ever kill you. He says he enjoys playing with you too much."

"Forgive me if I don't enjoy his form of 'Play'," Clockwork stated dryly. He made himself comfortable in a corner and wrapped his cape around himself like a blanket. "We'd better try and get some rest. Who knows what this Victor has in store for us tomorrow."

Nocturne nodded and curled up on a pile of hay that was in the cage. He closed his eyes. Clockwork listened to his friends breathing as he fell asleep. As he drifted off himself he couldn't help wondering if Clockwise had noticed he was missing yet.

Back in the Ghost Zone Clockwise paced the tower nervously. Where could Clockwork be? He wondered.

He once again glanced at one of the clocks in the tower, a pointless task since his own internal clock kept him constantly aware of the time. Clockwork was never this late coming home. A thousand different scenarios went through his mind.

He at first thought that Dusk might have gotten his hands on Clockwork again. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time. The nightmare ghost seemed to take a sick joy in harassing his young apprentice. That however did not explain why Clockwork was currently being hidden from his sight and why Clockwise was unable to locate him using his viewers. The dream ghost was powerful but even he did not have the ability to interfere with the timekeepers powers.

He then thought that the Observants had enough of Clockwork's disobedience and they had locked him up, but he dismissed that theory as well. The Observants may get angry at Clockworks antics but they always left his discipline up to Clockwise. And he refused to believe the Observants would imprison Clockwise without notifying him.

Another theory was that Clockwork was playing a prank and hiding himself from Clockwise's site on purpose to get back from the punishment he'd given him earlier that week for playing another prank on the Observants.

He sighed remembering how angry the Observants had been. He just didn't know where Clockwork got this rebellious streak that had been showing lately. He certainly didn't like punishing his apprentice but he seemed to be purposely finding new ways to defy the Observants lately. Clockwise was beginning to wonder if some of Dusk's hair or ectoplasm from their last battle had been on his cloak when he formed Clockwork. Perhaps staying out late was another form of his rebellion. Clockwise dismissed the thought. Clockwork may have a rebellious streak in him but he still took his duties as an apprentice timekeeper seriously, and he would never intentionally make Clockwise worry about him.

No something was wrong. He could feel it. He looked at the clock again. Finally he grabbed his staff and walked to the door. Perhaps Clockwork had simply been playing and lost track of time. It couldn't hurt to search a couple of his favorite hideouts.

Several hours later Clockwise found his way to the Observatory. He was exhausted. He had been searching all night without any sign of Clockwork. He had finally decided that something was wrong and came to the Observatory in hopes that the Observants would help him to find his missing apprentice.

"I'm sure he's fine Clockwise," dismissed the Grand Observant when Clockwise explained the situation, "The boy is probably off somewhere trying to cause some form of mayhem."

"Sir you don't understand." Clockwise explained. "It's not like Clockwork to stay out all night without alerting me and I'm unable to locate him with my sight." The Grand Observant was unconvinced.

"As a timekeeper the boy is more than able to hide himself from you site. Besides it's only been a few hours. I'm sure you're worrying over nothing."

Clockwise was about to reply when a cry of: "Where is he!" came from outside.

Clockwise and the Grand Observant flew outside to see what the commotion was about.

Dusk was outside. The dream ghost was causing a commotion outside trying to break in the observatory. He was barely being held off by the guards.

"What is the meaning of this Dusk?" demanded the Grand Observant.

The Dusk turned to them eyes glowing dangerously red.

"Nocturne has gone missing!" he yelled, "He's been gone all night. I know you one eyed creeps have taken him and I want him back!"

"Your apprentice is not here Dream keeper, leave now or we'll have you thrown in the dungeon." The Observer snapped.

"I'd like to see you try it bug eye!" Dusk snapped, crouching ready to attack.

"Calm down Dusk," Clockwise said placing a hand on Dusk's shoulder. The dream ghost snatched his shoulder away.

"Stay out of this timekeeper this doesn't concern you." He snarled.

"Actually Dusk I believe we have the same problem. Clockwork has gone missing; he's been gone about the same amount of time as your Nocturne. The two must be connected." Dusk snapped his head up upon hearing this.

"The brats gone too?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he and Nocturne often play together; perhaps they've gotten lost somewhere. Clockwork never stays out late without permission. I was suspecting you had something to do with his disappearance but if Nocturne is missing too then something must have happened." The timekeeper said with a worried look on his face.

"Can't you find him with your almighty omnipotence?" Dusk asked sarcastically.

Clockwise shook his head. "I've tried but he's been completely hidden from my sight. I came here to try to enlist the observers for help but they don't believe anything is wrong. If we work together we might be able to find them."

"I don't need your help Timekeeper!" Dusk snapped turning away. Clockwise put his hand on Dusks shoulder, stopping him.

"Dusk think. Whatever is blocking Clockwork from my sight will surely be blocking your ability to search for Nocturne through dreams." Dusk didn't say anything.

Clockwise continued, "We both know the boys better than anyone. If we are to find then safely we have higher chance of doing it together."

Dusk stood for a few minutes considering ghost's words. Finally he turned back to Clockwise. "Fine," He said, "but this truce only lasts till I find Nocturne."

Clockwise nodded, "Agreed, now where do we begin?"

"Wake up my little stars!" Victor said banging his cane against the bars of the cage. Clockwork shifted, opened his eyes and glared at the man.

Victor only smiled back. "Today is your first day as members of our little troop. Now you may stay out of the cage provided you don't try to escape and you make yourselves useful outside of the camp. Are we agreed?"

Clockwork and Nocturne looked at each other. It was humiliating but there was nothing to do till their masters came for them or they managed to escape. Clockwork turned back to the human and nodded.

"Good," the dark hair man said as he opened the cage door. The two boys stepped out of the cage and stretched. They then followed Victor outside of the tent blinking at the sunlight.

The camp was in a flurry of activity. People were running about setting up tents, carrying boxes, putting together backdrops. They passed a group of performers practicing. Nocturne watched as a pretty dark haired woman walked across a tightrope so lightly she seemed to be almost dancing. Underneath the rope a large man sat lifting heavy weights. Not far off a red headed man was juggling various items.

As they walked by everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two ghosts. Clockwork could see the concern and fear mixed in their eyes. He couldn't read minds but Clockwork didn't have to know what they were thinking: Monsters, demons, unnatural.

Victor walked passed them all as if not noticing the stares.

"Now your first show isn't until tonight. I have them working on your exhibit now. You two won't have to do anything since you're interesting enough to look at. All you'll really have to do is stand there and look frightening. Like all of the other performers when you're not performing you'll do chores around the camp. You two cost me a pretty penny so I'll need to get my money's worth.

He led them up to an older human woman who was sitting on a log around the campfire. She was in the process of sewing some type of costume and looked up from her work as Victor approached with the boys. Clockwork saw a slight look of shock over the old woman's face at the sight of him and Nocturne but it was instantly replaced with a calm smile.

Victor stepped up to the old woman, "Marie I'm leaving these two in your care. See that they make themselves useful."

The old woman, Marie, continued to smile as she laid her work in her lap. "Well Victor have you finally brought an old woman some much needed help?"

"Of course," he turned to the boys. "This is Marie our camp seamstress and one of the oldest members of our show. You two are now her assistants so don't cause her any trouble."

"Are they safe?" came a voice from behind them.

Clockwork turned to see the tall muscular human standing behind him. Clockwork was impressed; he'd never heard the human walk up. A little further behind him were the acrobat and juggler from earlier, both of them eyeing the boy's warily. No doubt concerned for the old woman's safety.

"Don't worry Raul they are perfectly harmless," Victor said with a toothy grin holding up the amulet that controlled their collars. He patted Nocturne on the head and the dream ghost had to hold himself back from biting his hand. "I would never put your dear mother in any kind of danger."

He then turned to Marie and bowed, "I leave them in your care."

After watching the show leader walk off they turned to face the old woman who continued to smile. "Well _mes petits_, here we are."

Well what did you think so far? I've been dying to get Dusk and Clockwise in this story. They're fun to write. Especially Dusk. XD

Anyway thank you again for all of you who have read at this point. Once again I appreciate any reviews you can give. Whether you have some tips for me or just wanna leave a complement.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Chapter three is up. I'm sorry about the wait. I've been busy with the market I nearly sold out last week and had to make more jewelry pieces. Plus _Daughter of Athena_ came out the other day so I was pretty much useless till I finished the book. Luckily this one is a pretty long chapter though not much action. Still I'm fairly proud of it.

Anyway….

Clockwork and Nocturne belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

Dusk and Clockwise belong to _xwocketx_

Everyone else is mine

Raul watched his mother and the two demons cautiously. What the hell was victor thinking? Summoning demons for the show was dangerous enough, but letting them wander around the camp? Who knows what they are capable of? There was no guarantee that the medallion he had been sold by the sorcerer could hold those two completely.

He looked up as he heard his mother call out to him.

"What was that Mother?" he asked.

"I asked if you could bring me that pile of old costumes that is in my tent as well as my spare sewing kit." Marie answered.

Raul did not want to leave his mother but he knew it was useless to argue. He signaled to Anthony.

"Stay here and keep an eye on them." He said to the redhead.

Anthony nodded and set up his equipment closer to the campfire. Raul went to go gather the items his mother had requested.

When he returned the darker creature was sitting at Marie's feet watching her sew a pattern into the sleeve of a jacket. The other sat looking into the fire a little farther off. He placed the pile of costumes behind the log his mother was sitting on keeping them away from the fire.

"Thank you my dear," Marie said she said with a smile.

She took one of the costumes and a tool from the kit. She then turned to the two boys who looked up.

"Now," she began, "What you two are going to do is take apart these old costumes so we can use the material to make new ones. It's a bit difficult for my old hands but children's hands are perfect for the job. Let me show you how."

She held the garment where the boys could see it and began to use the tool to cut away at the old stitching of the cloth. After a few minutes she handed the tool to the smaller demon so he could try. The creature began clumsily working at the old stitching till he reached the end of the sleeve and then looked up.

Marie smiled approvingly. "Very good but make sure you move slowly or you'll tear the fabric."

The other one sat watching as Marie assisted the smaller demon. He then picked up a costume and spare too and went to work, saying nothing.

Raul watched them for a few moments before going back to the area he had been practicing. He picked up his weights and moved them closer to the campfire where he could keep an eye on his mother and her two new "helpers." He refused to let his guard down for a minute with those things sitting next to his mother. Anne and Anthony followed his example moving their equipment closer where they could spring into action to help if Marie should need it.

The blue one said nothing. He just sat working at the cloth not saying anything. Occasionally he would stop and stare off into the distance as if looking at something though there was nothing to see. He would then shake his head as if banishing a thought and go right back to work.

The darker one worked diligently at first, proudly holding up his handiwork to Marie every time it finished a section. She would smile and nod approvingly at him, and then go back to her work. After an hour though the little creature became bored with the chore and started playing with the colored fabric rather than taking it apart. It seemed particularly fond of the silvers and purples.

After a while Marie set her fabric aside and brought out the box of chocolates Anthony had given her yesterday that had been forgotten with the new arrivals. She popped one of the candies in her mouth with a contented sigh. Raul smiled as he watched her. It made him happy to see his mother enjoying the rare luxury. He would have to make sure to thank Anthony for thinking of her even if his means had not been entirely honest.

The little one looked up and noticed the chocolates. He sat hungrily staring at the box with his mouth open. The other noticed his friend staring.

"Nocturne, that's rude." he scolded, nudging the ghost with his elbow. Anthony and Anne stared at the blue demon surprised to hear him speak. Raul had been shocked at first but then remembered he had spoken last night. The little one ignored his friend and continued to stare shamelessly.

Marie had turned at the sound of the creature's voice. She saw the dark one staring and smiled.

"How rude of me. Would you like a piece of chocolate _mon petit enfant__étoilé_?" she asked.

The demon's eyes lit up and he eagerly held out his hands. Marie placed one of the candies in his hand. Raul tensed as her hand brushed against the demon's, but he did nothing. The demon then brought the chocolate eagerly to his mouth and took a large bite, revealing a pair of fangs. He sat there happily chewing the candy.

The blue demon sighed and rolled his eyes at the friend's shamelessness. Raul couldn't help but notice him peek at the candy with the smallest hint of longing in his eyes. Marie saw it too. She smiled at him and held out a chocolate.

"Would you also like a chocolate _mon esprit__peu de bleu_?" she asked.

He jumped, surprised at the offer. "N...no thank you," he stammered and looked down at the costume in his hand; there was a hint of purple on his cheek. Was he blushing?

"That's such a shame," Marie said with a dramatic sigh. "You see this is the last piece and I just can't finish the entire box. These particular chocolates don't keep well and it would help me out a great deal if you were to eat this last one. It would be such a waste for it to go bad."

The humanlike demon looked to her then to the candy. He then held out his hand.

"Well alright then. If it will help you out." he said. She placed the candy in his hand.

Raul couldn't help but smile at the scene. His mother always had a way with children. He caught himself at the thought and banished it quickly from his mind. These were not children. They were monsters. He couldn't let himself see them as anything else but that.

"I didn't know demons could eat." Anthony said joining them around the campfire.

"We don't need to," The blue one answered, "he's just a brat with a sweet tooth." He said cocking his head at his companion who responded by sticking his tongue out at him.

"Well you don't act like how I thought two demons would act," Anthony commented.

"Maybe that's because we're not demons." He answered.

"You're not?"

"Nope," the dark one answered, "Demons are uglier and really stupid."

"If you're not demons then what are you?" Anne asked as she moved to join then around the campfire. "Because you two certainty are not human."

"Ghost, spirits, celestial beings you humans have lots of different names for us." the boy said in a know it all type of voice.

"And which of these names do you prefer to be called." she asked.

"Clockwork."

"Clockwork? Is what type of ghost you are?" Anthony asked.

"No," he answered, "Clockwork is my name."

"Oh," Anthony said embarrassed. He then grinned and stuck out his hand. "Well Clockwork it's nice to meet you I'm Anthony, this vision next to me is Anne, and that hulking mass scowling over there is Raul. Of course you've already met Marie."

Marie smiled and turned to the other ghost, "And what is your name _mon petit enfant__étoilé_?"

"Nocturne," the child piped up happily.

"What a lovely name," she complimented.

"My master picked it out for me." He said proudly sticking out his chest.

Raul straightened up, "Your master?" he asked.

Nocturne nodded, "Yes Master Dusk. He created me and made me his apprentice."

Raul felt a cold shiver go down his spine. "Your master is he powerful?" he asked nervously.

Nocturne nodded proudly, "He's the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone he controls dreams and nightmares."

"Second most powerful," Clockwork interrupted. "My master Clockwise is stronger."

"Is not!" Nocturne retorted.

"Is so, he defeats Dusk all the time."

"Only cause Master Dusk goes easy on him."

"Dusk doesn't know how to go easy on someone."

"Boys settle down," Marie scolded. The two ghosts stopped arguing and looked down guiltily.

Raul was about to ask them more about their masters when Titan walked up.

"Victor wants to see those two, you too Raul." He said pointing to the two ghosts. "The rest of you, start getting ready the show will be opening soon."

"Why does he want to see me?" Raul asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself when you get there?" Titan snapped.

As the two ghost walked away Raul followed them with a feeling of dread. Had it been true what those two had said about their masters? Or had it just been childlike bragging? He hoped it was the latter. Another question crept into Raul's mind turning his blood cold. How long did they have till their masters came looking for them?

"This is pointless." Dusk complained, "We've been searching for hours, they could be anywhere by now."

"We can't give up," Clockwise said, "Try to think, is there anywhere Nocturne usually plays or hides out when he's not with you?"

"Well if he's not with me when he plays there then I wouldn't know now would I?!" Dusk snapped. Dusk's nightmare spirits were hovering around his body angrily, sharing their masters mood.

Clockwise sighed. They had been searched almost the entire ghost zone and still had found no sign of the boys. Dusk had even sent his dream walkers out so that they could cover more ground. All this time with Dusk was beginning to give him a migraine. Dusk had spent most of the time either complaining or snapping at Clockwise, when he wasn't describing all the things that he would do to Clockwork for getting Nocturne into this mess. Clockwise kept telling himself to be patient, that Dusk's temper was only due to his concern for his young apprentice.

It surprised Clockwise to see the dream ghost so concerned about someone other than himself. It was a different side of the dream ghost. Almost a tender side.

"What?" Dusk snapped.

Clockwise looked away from the dream ghost. He hadn't realized he'd been staring.

"Nothing," he said. As he turned his head something caught his eye.

"What is that?" he asked pointing. He flew over to a nearby stone where he had seen the object. It was a small purple pouch with silver trimming along the borders. Dusks eyes widened and he snatched the pouch out of clock wise's hand.

"This is Nocturne's dream dust!" he exclaimed

"Are you sure?" Clockwise asked.

Dusk nodded. "Nocturne can't make his own dream dust yet so I give him some of mine to carry around in case of emergencies. He was here."

"But where are they now?" Clockwise asked looking around.

"Nocturne wouldn't leave this laying around, he must have been taken," Dusk said his eyes glowing a deeper red. "And when I find out who, I'll make the wish they had never been formed."

Clockwise viewed the area. There was something in the air. He flew towards the feeling.

"What are you doing?" Dusk asked.

Clockwise held up his hand silencing Dusk. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling in the air. There. Just a little farther off.

"There was a time portal opened up here." He said, "Not very long ago."

"The boys must have been pulled through it," Dusk exclaimed. He flew next to Clockwise. "Can you track where the portal went?"

"I can do better than that. There's enough residue left over that I should be able to reopen the portal to the original location."

"Then do it Timekeeper! There's no time to lose." Dusk said anxiously.

Clockwise held his hand up and began to concentrate. He could feel the time particles that had broken apart when the portal had closed. He concentrated on bringing them back together. Slowly at first the particles began to move toward each other. They began remerging together little by little. Suddenly as they gathered back together the portal began to form. Clockwise opened his eyes and looked at the portal that had now formed in front of him.

He nodded to Dusk and flew through the portal. The Dream ghost close behind. They came out in some type of underground chamber. The room was completely empty with papers scattered everywhere as if someone had left in a hurry. Clockwise looked down at the spot they were standing. There was a pattern etched into the ground with chalk.

"A summing spell," He muttered to himself.

"What is this place?" Dusk said wrinkling his nose, "It reeks of human."

"It looks like the domain of a sorcerer of some kind." Clockwise pointed to the symbol on the ground, "This is a summoning spell."

"I didn't think that those pathetic humans were capable of any type of real power." Dusk said.

"It's rare but occasionally a human appears with special abilities. It's rarely a good thing. Humans aren't meant to have such power and it often corrupts them."

Something glistened by the door, catching Clockwise's eye. He walked to the object and picked it up. It was a small watch, similar to the one's he wore on his gloves and boots. But made for a much smaller wrist. Clockwork.

"So this sorcerer has taken our apprentices." He said trying to control the anger and worry that was bubbling in his chest. He turned and showed the item to Dusk. The dream ghost's expression turned hard at the sight of the watch. Dusk turned to the door.

"Then lets track this Sorcerer down and teach him the price of taking what is ours. I swear by the stars that if Nocturne has been injured that price will be high."

Clockwork wiped the sweat from his forehead as he picked up the box of costumes Marie had asked him to get. They had been with the sideshow for almost a week now.

During the evening they played the captured demons while Victor spouted out some nonsense or the other about how the "Holy warrior Raul had captured them" as humans came by and gawked at Clockwork and Nocturne. Clockwork hated being stared at by the humans. The only consolation was that they weren't made to wear some ridiculous costume like the one Victor made Raul wear. It seemed they were interesting enough on their own.

The set that Victor had made for them was fairly simple. It was made to look like two dead trees. At the foot of the tree was littered with human bones that upon further inspection were made of wood. In a circle surrounding the "exhibit was a gold ribbon with fancy symbols written in paint. When Clockwork had bent down to read the symbols and it turned out to be gibberish made to loot like Latin.

Magnificent isn't it?" Victor had said proudly. "I designed it myself last night. The domain of the two demons trapped within the holy barrier littered with the bones of their victims."

Nocturne had looked at Clockwork with an expression that said, "Is this guy serious?"

After the last of the gawkers moved on Nocturne and Clockwork were allowed to sneak backstage to watch the rest of the show. Clockwork had to admit the others did put on a good performance. The redheaded woman Margareta would begin by singing some song in a fancy dress. Clockwork had heard much better singers before, but the woman wasn't awful. Anne would then perform her acrobatics almost dancing on the high wire. She had a rare grace almost like a bird. Then Anthony would entertain the crowd by juggling various knives like it was nothing. Clockwork was most impressed with Raul's feats of strength. He was very strong for a human, lifting large weight like they were nothing.

When they weren't performing they were helping out around the camp and running errands for Marie. Clockwork smiled at the thought of the old woman. She had been kind to them since their first arrival at the camp. Helping them adapt to the harsh traveling conditions and taking them under her wing. It surprised Clockwork how at ease the old woman was with them. Most of the other members of the show were afraid to go near them with the exception of Anthony, Annie and Raul though Clockwork suspected that the latter only hung around them to make sure they didn't eat the other's soul or something.

Clockwork knew the older performer didn't like them, but Clockwork couldn't blame him. He and Nocturne were unnatural and different to human eyes. Most humans rarely saw any type of ghost much less had to work with one every day. He was sure that Raul and the others would learn to trust them eventually. Clockwork frowned at the stray thought. No, they weren't going to be here long enough for the others to get used to them. Their masters were going to find them and they were going to leave this place.

A sound behind him startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Nocturne on the ground the costumes in the box that he had been carrying scattered.

"Hey careful with those," Snapped a passing Titan. The brute, still angry about the insult from the first day always seemed to find some type of reason to harass Nocturne. Whether yelling at him or shoving him out of the way as he walked by. Clockwork glared at him as he went to help his friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Nocturne sighed picking up the spilled fabric. "Yes, just tired that's all."

The smaller ghost was looking exhausted and almost sickly. His stars were beginning to fade. Clockwork had noticed his friend seemed to be getting weaker and weaker every day. He looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. Clockwork thought he knew why.

"Your energy is getting low isn't it? Because you haven't been able to harvest dreams?" He asked.

While the two of them were able to wander the camp during the day they were still locked in the cage at night to prevent them from trying to escape, and to make the other performers more comfortable with having two "demons" in their midst. As a result Nocturne had been unable to harvest any energy from dreams, since no one in their right mind would sleep anywhere near them.

Nocturne nodded, "I've never gone this long without harvesting energy. Master and I were supposed to gather energy the night we were taken."

"Come on," Clockwork said, gathering both his and Nocturne's loads. "You can rest by the fire." He led the tired ghost to the campfire where Marie was working. Anthony sat next to the old woman amusing her with card tricks. The old woman was quick to notice the small ghost's condition.

"What is wrong _mon petit enfant__étoilé_?" She asked with a frown.

"He's getting weak. He hasn't been able to feed for almost a week." Clockwork said setting down his load. Nocturne curled up at Marie's feet.

"I thought you said you two didn't need to eat?" Anthony asked confused.

"We don't need to eat human food. Nocturne is a dream ghost he harvests the energy from dreams to survive." Clockwork explained, "But since we're locked up in that cage all night he's been unable to gather energy."

"Why can't he harvest your dreams," Raul ever watching had come to join the campfire, followed by Anne. The woman seemed to follow Raul like a shadow. Clockwork was beginning to wonder if there was more to the two's relationship.

"It wouldn't work. Ghosts don't have a life force like humans do. If he tried to harvest my dreams it would just make him weaker. Like the equivalent of drinking salt water when you're thirsty." Clockwork explained.

"Does it hurt the human when he takes the energy from the dreams" Anne asked.

"No," Nocturne answered weakly, "the dreamer isn't even aware that we're there and since the human is asleep they're not using the energy so they don't even wake up tired or weakened."

"What will happen if you do not get your dream energy?" Marie asked a look of concern on her face. Nocturne didn't answer.

"He'll fade." Clockwork answered for him.

"Fade?" Anthony asked.

"Our version of dying."

"Oh."

"Well that settles it," Marie said with a determined look on her face. She pointed at Anthony.

"Anthony take a nap so the little one can feed." She ordered.

Anthony's eyes got as big as dinner plates. "Why me!?" He asked.

"Because, you are young and full of energy, and you have no problem sleeping during the day as often enough you sneak off to do it on your own." Marie answered.

"Mother!" Raul stated shocked, " I don't think this is wise."

"Nonsense," Marie huffed, "You heard them it won't harm Anthony. And I'm not about to just sit by and let the little one fade away."

"They say he won't be harmed but how do we know they are telling the truth."

"Why would we lie?" Clockwork jumped in. "It would be foolish for us to harm any of you in our condition even if we wanted to." Clockwork stated tapping the collar around his neck. "Which we don't. Anthony has been kind to us."

"I'm all f...for helping y...you out," Anthony stammered, "But there is no way that I'll be able to fall asleep knowing that he is going to be rooting around in my head. Absolutely no chance in hell."

Five minutes later he was laying against the log snoring. Nocturne sat at his head happily gathering the energy from his dreams. Raul sat next to them watching the dream ghost like a hawk.

Clockwork sat a little ways off watching as well, interested. He had never seen Nocturne harvest dream energy before. It's not like Dusk would ever let him tag along or anything.

Nocturne sat behind Anthony holding his hand just a little above his head. A silver swirl floated from his head and was absorbed into Nocturne's hand. The ghost was already beginning to look better. It was actually quite peaceful and soothing to watch. Clockwork had a hard time imagining Dusk taking part in such a quiet activity.

"So he can't feel you doing that at all?" Anne asked where she sat watching curiously.

"Only if I let him know I'm there. Sometimes that startles them awake though so I usually let them be." Nocturne replied not looking up. He then gave a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" Anne asked.

"His dreams. His dreams taste funny and they tickle." Nocturne answered giving another giggle.

"You can taste his dreams?" Raul asked curiously.

Nocturne nodded. "Dreams are like food for us so each dream has a different flavor depending on what they are about. Happy dreams have a sweet flavor, sad kind of salty and angry dreams have a spicy flavor."Nocturne explained.

Anne smiled. "Oh really? And what type of dreams are your favorite?" she asked.

"Bloody ones!" He answered happily, "They taste like chocolate."

It took everything in Clockwork not to laugh at the other's expressions as they stared in shock at the dream ghost. He was used to Nocturne making dark statements like that. He was after all Dusk's apprentice. No doubt is was a shock for the others to hear such a violent exclamation come out of the mouth of such an innocent looking creature.

It was a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Uh… so Clockwork" Anne began, trying to break the tension. "I don't think you ever told us what type of ghost you are."

"I'm a Timekeeper." Clockwork stated proudly.

"Apprentice Timekeeper," Nocturne called from his spot, earning him a glare from his friend.

"Fine," he snapped, "Apprentice Timekeeper. I assist my master in watching the time stream."

"Someone has to keep an eye on time?"

"Of course, if it's not watched the time stream can unravel or go off course so we keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't stray from the proper path." Clockwork explained.

"How do you do that?" Anne asked intrigued.

"And who decides what the proper path is?" Raul asked.

"Think of time like a river flowing from one end to the other. The present time is like a boat. Every now and then a log or dam blocks its path and it splits off. It's the job of the timekeeper to make sure that the boat goes through the river peacefully. Every timekeeper has the ability to see every event past present and future and even some events that may or may not happen. Because of this we can see where the path will go and we can move any obstacles in the way that could block the boat and make sure it goes down the safest path. We only interfere if there's any immediate danger of the boat sinking." Clockwork explained.

"Wait a second. If you can see the future then how did you get captured?" Anne asked confused.

Clockwork looked away, embarrassed, "Well…"

"Clockwork can't see the entire time stream yet, he just gets flashes every now and then," piped up Nocturne.

"Says the dream ghost who can't make his own dream dust!" Clockwork snapped back crossly. His response was a tongue stuck out at him.

Marie and Annie chuckled at the two's antics. Raul still had a frown upon his face.

"Just how many timekeepers are there?" he asked.

"Only me and my master," was Clockwork's reply.

"So he gets to determine how the time stream should go."

"Well he does but he tries to influence as little as possible. He only really acts when the Observants order him to."

"Who are The Observants?"

Clockwork got a sour look on his face. "Giant one eyed ghosts that supposedly see all. They took a vow to observe but never to act so when they want something done the call my master in to do their dirty work."

"Could these observant know where you are now?" Raul asked concerned.

"If they did I doubt they'd even tell Clockwise. They wouldn't lift a claw to help me even if they didn't take that ridiculous vow."

"You don't seem too fond of them. Why is that?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, I always wondered that too." Nocturne said turning to face clockwork. "I mean I know why I don't like them because they hate my master. But your master works for them shouldn't you like them"

Clockworks expression turned angry. "He's not their employee he's their slave. They run him with their so called errands till he's exhausted and they never even thank him for his work."

"But if you're going to be a timekeeper aren't you going to work for them too?" He asked.

Clockwork opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Anthony startling awake.

"Is it time for dinner?" he asked.

"I've got a question for you Timekeeper," Dusk said from behind Clockwise as they set up camp for the night.

They had been on the trail of the sorcerer for over a week now. If the human had one thing going for him he was good at staying hidden. Dusk was just returning from harvesting dreams from the residents of a nearby village and had turned up no information about the boys or the sorcerer that had taken them. They finally had to stop and rest for the night outside of a nearby town.

"What's that Dusk?" Clockwise asked.

Dusk sat against a nearby tree getting comfortable before continuing.

"I know why the Observants didn't want to help me find Nocturne. They hate me, with good reason. But you're their golden boy. You do whatever they want. I figured they would jump at the chance to find your precious apprentice."

"Ah well," Clockwise started looking somewhat embarrassed. "Clockwork is not very liked by the Observants at the moment. He's been going through a ….rebellious stage."

Dusk raised an eyebrow at this.

Clockwise sighed and continued a little glad to have someone to talk to about this, "I just don't know what's gotten in to him. Lately he's been talking back to them and questioning them every time they give him an order. He even referred them to the "Green eyed pests" the other night. I swear every other day they are barging into the tower to tell me about his latest insubordination or prank he has pulled on them."

"So you're telling me that YOUR apprentice has been making life miserable for the Observants?" Dusk asked.

Clockwise nodded. There was a period of silence before Dusk burst into hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny!" Clockwise exclaimed, "It's getting to be a real problem. He managed to dye all the robes in the observatory pink last week. They wanted to lock him up in the dungeons for that! I'm sure Nocturne helped him with that little escapade."

This set Dusk off into another fit of giggles. "If he did then I'll have to remember to reward him." he snorted.

Clockwise sat annoyed waiting for the nightmare ghost to get control of his laughing fit before he continued.

"This is serious Dusk. One day Clockwork will carry the burden of the time stream. He will have to work with the Observants to maintain the balance of the universe. If he's already having trouble with them now what will happen when he is older?"

"You worry too much," Dusk said still snickering, "Those Cyclopes need someone to put them in their place every now and then. It'll be good for them. I have to say I'm a bit impressed with the brat for standing up to them."

It was Clockwise's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Did you just give Clockwork a compliment?"

Dusk jumped as if caught. "Yes...well…don't go repeating it to the runt. It doesn't mean I intend to go soft on him or for you for this matter. As soon as I find Nocturne this truce is off."

"Of course," Clockwise said.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes listening to the sounds of the evening. After a while Dusk began to shiver. It was a cool night and he was not accustomed to the temperatures of the human world. He tried to hide the weakness from the timekeeper but Clockwise still noticed.

"Cold are we?" He asked the shivering ghost.

"No I'm perfectly warm and toasty!" he snapped with a muttered, "Idiot."

"You know this wouldn't happen if you just wore clothes once in a while."

Dusk did not even give the timekeeper the satisfaction of an answer. His teeth chattering he continued to sit glowering at the fire that was providing next to no warmth. Suddenly he felt fabric being placed around his shoulders as Clockwise put his cloak around him. Dusk stared up at Clockwise, shocked at the action.

The older ghost just smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he said before settling down against a nearby tree and closing his eyes.

Dusk studied the timekeepers face as he breathed softly. This had been the longest he and the time ghost had spent time together without fighting or arguing. They had never really had a conversation like this before. It made Dusk realize how little he actually knew about the timekeeper. He always thought that he hated the time ghost.

Dusk shook his head. Of course he hated the timekeeper! This was only a temporary truce. He was just using the time ghost until he could locate Nocturne. Then he could get back to destroying the nuisance and his pathetic apprentice.

Dusk began to shrug the cloak off his shoulders. He then paused for a second looking at the cloak in his hands. After a few moments he replaced the cloak around his shoulders and curled up to go to sleep.

"Stupid Timekeeper." He muttered.

Well how did you like it? I know a lot of talking. I'm gonna try to add a little more action in the next chapter.

By the way I'm using Google translate on the French so if I'm getting it wrong please let me know. Here is a translation of what Marie is supposed to be calling Clockwork and Nocturne

_mon petit enfant__étoilé _– My Little Starry Child

_mon esprit__peu de bleu _– My Little Blue Spirit

By far my favorite part to write was the last scene with Clockwise and Dusk camping out. It was actually the first one I wrote down and I got stares cause I giggled as I retyped it. By the way I shamelessly stole the cloak bit from here : art/Dusk-Clockwise-dump-192106256

In fact this entire page gave me alot of the original inspiration for this story.

I may be a little late with the next chapter. I was invited to do a jewelry exhibit in our local fair, add that too my usual market order and work I'm gonna be pretty busy next week so I don't know when I'll get a chance to type the next chapter. I'm hoping to have it up later next week.

Thanks again to everyone who has faved or reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter is now up. I want to thank Flame of Olympus, HiHelloIWeird (great name), I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY(also a great name), Shellia, Sin - NaMe, TenibrisCor, VampireArgonian92, greekghostgirl, maltese, and ShadowedFang for leaving a review, favorite or follow. I also want to thank anyone who has read this far. I shall try to keep going.

Also I realized that I never described what Dusk and Clockwise look like. If any of you are curious you can find their pictures on xwocketx's deviant art page here: art/Dusk-and-Clockwise-181328051

I highly recommend checking her page out. Her stormy night stuff is great. XD

Anyway now on to the story.

Nocturne and Clockwork: Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

Dusk and Clockwork : xwocketx

Everyone else belongs to me.

"Clockwork, are you done yet?" Nocturne whined.

The dream ghost sat impatiently watching Clockwork as he sat in a nearby tree working on his latest project. The two had been on a rare break which Clockwork had been using to do some secret project. Clockwork had refused to tell Nocturne saying he didn't want to get his hopes up if it didn't work.

Nocturne watched his friend take the wired he had gathered and bend them into different shapes. After a while though he grew bored.

"This is booring, can't we go do something fun?"

"This is important," Clockwork insisted, "Look why don't you go find something to do? Maybe Anthony will show you some tricks."

"Okay," Nocturne said glumly. He climbed down from the tree and went off in search of the red head.

He had not gone far when he was blocked by a large shadow. He looked up to see the face of Titan the human who had helped bring him here. Nocturne took a step back and gulped.

"Come with me," The human said gruffly. Nocturne hesitated and then followed. Victor must have sent Titan to get them.

He followed Titan to a tent on the North end of the caravan. The human indicated for Nocturne to enter. Nocturne went into the tent. It was dark and there was no one in there. Titan entered the tent behind the ghost and closed the entrance. Nocturne began to get nervous. The large human had not been nice to Nocturne since their arrival at the camp and had taken every opportunity he could to harass Nocturne. The ghost had never been alone with the human.

"I've been thinking about you and decided that you could be of use to me. Victor only see's your potential as an attraction but I think you could bring in a bit more of a profit in other ways." The human began.

Nocturne cocked his head to the side. What was he talking about?

"So here is what you're going to do. At the next performance when the lights go down your going to sneak through the crowd and pick the pockets of the audience. You're small and dark and they'll never even notice you. Then you're going to bring everything you get to me. You do a good job and maybe I'll let you in on some of the profits."

Nocturne felt anger starting to burn in his chest. This human was actually giving him orders. He may be forced to work for that pathetic sideshow leader but if this brute thought that Nocturne was going to listen to him then he had another thing coming.

"No." Nocturne said crossing his arms.

"What did you say?" Titan growled.

"I said no." Nocturne said stubbornly. "I may have to take orders from that Victor but I don't have to listen to you. You're not my master and you're not the boss of me."

The sound of the hand connecting to skin echoed though the tent. Nocturne was knocked to the ground by the force of the blow. He held a hand up to his cheek stunned. The human had struck him! He had never been hit before. Dusk had never so much as raised his voice to him. Nocturne couldn't decide if he was furious or terrified.

The large man moved closer. Nocturne tried to back away but a hand reached out and snatched him by the top of his head and dragged him to a standing postition.

"I've had just about enough of that mouth of yours. I don't care if your Victor's little cash cow you need to learn some respect. And I intend to teach it to you."

He raised his hand again. Terrified Nocturne braced himself for another blow.

"There you are!" Came a cheery voice from the entrance of the tent.

Titan turned his head sharply at the voice and Nocturne peeked his head around to see the speaker. Anthony was standing at the entrance of the tent smiling. He strolled up to the two seemingly oblivious to the situation.

"Thank you so much _mon ami_. I have been looking everywhere for this little rascal. Marie sent me to find him, she desperately needs his help." Anthony said.

"He's helping me right now." Titan said angrily.

"Ah but _mon ami_ you are so big and strong. He could be almost of no help for you while our dear Marie is old and delicate. I am sure that like any of us you would do everything you could to ease the burden of the old dear. After all she practically raised most of us. Why Raul tells me of how she used to bounce you on her knee when you were about the size of this little one."

The big man hesitated confused and unsure of what to say. As Anthony spoke he moved himself between Nocturne and the large man and began to back the little ghost out of the tent.

"I knew you would understand. Well we will just be going to get out of your way now. Give our regards Victor now would you?" He said practically pulling Nocturne out of the tent before the larger man had a chance to protest. The two walked quickly away from the tent.

"Thank you," Nocturne quietly said. "Did Marie really send you to get me?"

"Nah, I saw that brute leading you away and followed. Don't you mind him, he's just a big bully. Are you okay?"

"No," Nocturne sniffed, "he hit me. No one has ever hit me before."

"Here let me see," Anthony knelt down to examine Nocturne's cheek. "Ah you are alright; there is barely even a mark. It should fade in a couple of days. Why when I was your age growing up on the streets of Paris my face was always full of colorful bruises. That was years ago of course before Marie convinced Victor's Papa to let me join the show."

He got a thoughtful look on his face, "Those were much different times then. But come, you can help me and Anne rehearse. I was just on my way to meet her."

"Is Anne your girlfriend?" Nocturne asked innocently.

Anthony gave him a shocked look and then burst out laughing.

"Me and Anne? No no little one, she is like a sister to me but we are not that close." He looked around. And whispered, "Between me and you I think she has her heart set on Raul. Of course the big lug there is too thick to notice." Nocturne nodded his head in agreement.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Nocturne asked.

"Ah all women are my ladies, I can never pick just one though some have come close. Why there was this one woman in Milan that gave me a night to remember. She…" He stopped and looked down at Nocturne's child like face. "Ah never mind. Come why don't I teach you how to juggle?"

Nocturne shrugged and followed the redhead to the Practice area.

Clockwork sat in the tree twisting the bits of wire together. He felt a little guilty sending Nocturne away like that but he needed to finish if they were ever going to escape. He was sure his friend would be fine.

Clockwork looked up from what he was doing as he heard voices approaching. He peeked down from the branch he was sitting on and saw Anne calling out to Victor. The ringleader stopped under the tree to let the woman catch up to him. Neither seemed to notice Clockwork sitting above them.

"Victor I need to talk to you." She began.

"This isn't about you contract again, is it?" he said tiredly.

"Victor is has been nearly ten years and my dept is nearly paid off. I will be leaving soon. I want to make sure you will honor your father's contract and give me what I need to get started on my own."

Victor laughed. "Paid off my dear? I do believe you are mistaken. You have at least another five years."

"What do you mean?!" Anne demanded. "The contract that my family signed with your father was only for ten years."

"Ten years would cover the money that was paid. It does not, however, cover interest over those ten years as well as expenses such as your food and clothing that has been provided for you for over ten years. You have been well provided for here have you not?"

"Yes but..." she began.

"Then there is no problem." He interrupted. "Don't worry my dear the time will just fly by."

"That's not fair." she said.

"Fair? Life is hardly fair I think you of all people should know of that." He reached out and brushed his hand against her cheek. "Of course if you wish to discuss the matter further perhaps we can go somewhere a little more private, say my tent?"

Anne flinched away from his touch. "If you think I'm going to roll over for you then you have another thing coming." She began to walk off. Victor blocked her way with his cane.

"That Russian fire of yours is what makes you so intriguing." He said walking up to her. She slowly backed away from him. "You're so stubborn and proud. Yet you forget who really has the power."

Anne's back was now completely against the tree. Victor placed both hands on either side of her to prevent escape.

"You are my property. You and every person in this caravan belong to me. Should I decide I want to add five, ten, twenty years to your debt I will do so and you would be powerless to stop me." His body was now pressing up against hers. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "So I suggest you do what you can to keep me happy."

Anne closed her eyes so Victor wouldn't see the fear in them or the tears that were threatening to spill.

Suddenly an apple dropped on Victor's head.

"Sorry that's mine." Came a voice from above them. The two looked up to see Clockwork sitting on a branch above them. (A/N: bet ya'll forgot about him) He floated down from his branch and picked up the apple, smiling calmly.

There was a flash of anger on Victor's face before he replaced it with a calm smile of his own. He placed his hands behind his back and straightened.

"Do they not teach demons that eavesdropping is a rude pastime?" He asked.

"I do apologize but to be fair you two choose my tree to have a conversation under." Clockwork said meeting Victor's gaze, "I have to say I don't quite understand human customs though so I was a little curious. You see where I am from mating rituals are much different. If another ghost had walked up to this scene they would probably assume that you were trying to force yourself on Anne. I believe the definition of that is rape."

Victor's eyes flashed in anger. He said nothing.

"Like I said," Clockwork continued, "I'm not too familiar with human customs. So there is a lot I don't understand. Like the action of owning a person against their will."

There was a long tense silence. Clockwork never broke eye contact with Victor. Then Victor chuckled.

"What an inquisitive little mind you have." he said, patting Clockwork on the top of his head. "I suppose I should excuse your eavesdropping for a lack of understanding of our ways. So let me teach you a couple of things." He gripped Clockworks chin roughly forcing him to look up. His eyes grew hard.

"In this Circus I am the law. I am the master. And. I. Own. You. You may be given a certain amount of freedom around the camp but that is only as long as you remain useful and keep your place. Should any of that change, well I will show you what being a prisoner is truly like."

Victor then released Clockwork. He smiled again and nodded to Anne and walked off. Clockwork followed him with his eyes before turning back to Anne.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Anne replied.

"I'm not afraid of him." Clockwork scoffed.

"You should be."

"So you're an indentured servant?" Clockwork asked changing the subject.

Anne nodded and leaned against the tree. Clockwork settled beside her.

"I was one of six children born into a family that couldn't afford to feed us all. So when the show came through my father sold me to Victor's father. It got rid of two problems at once. Money that was needed and one less mouth to feed. He told me he was giving me a better life. I was ten. I've been with the show ever since." She explained.

"And now you want to leave." Clockwork asked.

"That's right. I've been traveling as long as I can remember. A different town every few days, never settling down. It gets tiring. I love Marie and the others but this is not the life I wanted as a little girl. I want to settle down in my own home and raise a family. Put down some roots."

"Why don't you just run away?" he asked.

Anne sighed, "I've thought of it but Victor would have the law after me. I'd never be able to stay in one place without fear that he would come after me. And knowing Victor he would hunt me till the day I died. All I can do is hope and be patient until Victor released me from my contract."

"What about Raul?"

Anne looked down at him a blush forming on her cheek. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You like him." Clockwork stated bluntly.

She stared at him for a few moments and smiled. "It doesn't matter," she said.

"He could go with you." Clockwork suggested.

She shook her head. "His heart is with the caravan. Or rather with the people in it. Unlike me he was born into this life. He's always had the need to protect those within it. Whether it's his mother, Anthony or Victor."

"Victor?"

"Yes, Victor and Raul were raised together. I'm told they were close, almost like brothers." She said.

An image flashed before Clockwork's eyes of two boys playing some game. One tall with brown hair standing straight, the other one smaller and weaker looking with black hair. It disappeared just as quickly.

Anne continued "Then things changed as they always do. Raul still feels responsible for Victor though. I think he always will. I don't think Raul will see me as anymore than another one of his nestlings to protect."

Another image flashed in front of Clockworks eyes. Anne holding a baby with brown hair. He smiled.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm sure that everything will turn out alright."

"Come on Clockwork, come swimming with us." Nocturne called from in the water.

"I'm fine," Clockwork said from his spot on the shore watching Nocturne as he swam in the river with the others.

The day had started out with taking the laundry down to a nearby river. It was hot so Anthony suggested they all go swimming. And the laundry trip soon became a swimming excursion. Even Raul floated lazily in the water avoiding Nocturne and Anthony's splashing as they played in the water. Only Clockwork remained on the shore with Marie as they waited for the clothing they hung to dry.

"_Mon Cheri_, why don't you go swimming with the others? I am fine sitting here and watching all of you have fun." Marie suggested from the blanket she was settled on.

"I'm fine sitting here with you," Clockwork said, "I'm just not in a swimming mood."

"What's wrong?" Anne called from in the water, "Is your case not waterproof?"

"No it's quite waterproof." He answered. "I just….Hey!" he cried as Anthony snuck up behind Clockwork and picked him up.

"Cut it out! Oh no no no ….You'd better not….." He was cut off as Anthony threw him into the river. He came up sputtering and gasping.

"That's not funny!" he sputtered, "Do you guys have any idea how long it takes this cape to dry!"

The others were all laughing as Clockwork made his way to shore, now soaking wet. Even Marie was hiding a smile behind her hand. Nocturne swam up to him and followed him to shore. Cutting though the water as gracefully as a water moccasin.

"Well now that you're wet anyway now you can come join us," he said grinning mischievously.

"I suppose that was your idea?" Clockwork asked grumpily. Wringing out his cape.

"Come on," Nocturne begged, "you've been quiet and moody all day. Come have fun with us."

Clockwork considered Nocturnes words. It was true. The time apprentice had been in a dark mood all day. He felt tense and worried but didn't know why. The last time he felt like this was right before his last. Clockwork shook his head. It couldn't be that. Marie's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why don't you go swim with the others. I'll hang up your things." She said.

Clockwork looked to her to the hopeful look on Nocturne's face. He could still see the faint remains of the bruise where Titan had struck the dream ghost. Clockwork felt guilty. If he had not sent Nocturne off on his own that wouldn't have happened.

Clockwork sighed and took off his cape, gloves, boots and shirt. He gave them to Marie and ran back to the shore with Nocturne who gave and excited cheer.

They spent the rest of the afternoon splashing in the water. They played tag, wrestled and even had a game of chicken. Clockwork on Anne's shoulder and Nocturne on Anthony's, with the former becoming the victors.

When they returned to the shore to dress and help Marie gather the last of the laundry. "Feel better?" Marie asked him as he gathered a load of clothing. Clockwork smiled and nodded. He did feel much better. They walked back to the camp chatting happily. Clockwork was thinking that today had been pretty good day.

They had almost reached the camp when Clockwork collapsed and his world disappeared in the flood of visions.

I've always wanted to end on a cliffhanger.

Poor Nocturne I'm sorry. Anthony saves the day!

And whats Clockwork up too? And whats wrong with our little blue hero? All this and more whenever I get off my butt and finish the next chapter.

Okay I need to get some sleep now.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter up. I finished it today after voting. I want to once again thank everyone who has left a review or favorite this story. I really makes me happy to know that this is actually getting read and not just sitting online.

One a side note: November is national novel writing month. So all you writers get going! As for me this will most likely be the closest I will ever come to writing a novel so I'll have to content myself with this.

As usual:

Nocturne and Clockwork: Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon  
Dusk and Clockwork : xwocketx  
Everyone else belongs to me.

Marie cried out as she saw Clockwork collapse on the ground clutching his head. The others turned around at the sound of her cry.

"Oh no, Clockwork!" Nocturne cried before sprinting to his friend's side. He shook the time apprentice's shoulder and called out to him trying to bring his friend out of the attack. Clockwork didn't respond he knelt on the ground clutching his head as if it might crack open, his eyes screwed shut like he was trying to block something out. His face was several shades lighter and he was sweating bullets.

"What's wrong with him," Anne asked concerned.

"He's having a time migraine," Nocturne said as he continued to shake his friend.

"A what?" Anthony asked.

"Remember how I said that Clockwork can't see all of the time stream yet just flashes? Well sometimes he has these attacks where a whole lot of visions hit him all at once. He gets disoriented and can't remember where or when he is."

"Will it pass?" Anne asked as she knelt down beside him.

"I don't know," Nocturne said almost to the point of panic.

"Well can you bring him out of this 'time migraine?"

Nocturne shook his head, almost in tears.

"I don't know how, I was only around once when this happened and Clockwise was the one to bring him out of it." He looked up at Raul. "What do I do"

Raul was at a loss of words. The dream ghost looked so lost and scared for his friend. And Raul didn't have a clue of how to help him.

"You said he is simply lost and cannot remember where he is, is that correct?" Marie asked placing a calming hand on Nocturne's shoulder. Nocturne nodded.

She knelt in front of Clockwork and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Then we shall simply guide him back."

Clockwork was afraid. The images kept coming, over and over, one after the next and he was powerless to stop them. Each one blurred into the next one to the point that Clockwork could not even tell which ones were visions and which were his own memories.

There was a small man with dark hair crowning himself emperor a whole city being obliterated in a mushrooms shaped cloud Clockwork in a library listening to Clockwise lecture a regal looking woman was being let to the guillotine a man in a grey uniform striking down another in blue in the midst of a battlefield of the two colors running through the forest trying to get away from Dusk a man taking the oath of leadership for his country that same man being gunned down while riding in a car Clockwork standing outside of a door as the Observants yell at Clockwise soldiers huddled in trenches Clockwise yelling at Clockwork a king in all gold speaking to his people with the great pyramids in the background Clockwork yelling back at Clockwise a ghost with blue skin and hair like white flames laying waste to a city the hurt look on his masters face.

On and on the visions came and Clockwork was powerless to stop them. Where was he? Why was he lost in this flood of visions? What did they mean? Suddenly a voice came out of the darkness.

"Concentrate." It said.

"I don't understand." Clockwork said.

"Try to think, what was the last thing you remember? Your last true memory."

Clockwork struggled to focus on the voice. His last true memory? He tried to concentrate but the visions still came.

"I can't remember," he sobbed, "It's too much, it hurts."

"Concentrate," the voice said again more firmly. "Push away everything else."

Clockwork took a deep breath and did as the voice said. He began to focus pushing away the visions till he saw one that looked familiar. An image of a river flashed through his mind.

"The river! I was thrown in the river!" Clockwork said quickly before he lost the memory.

"That's right," the voice said, "What happened next?"

Clockwork began to focus sorting through the different images. He began to feel warm. "I went back to the shore and Marie took my cape to dry."

"Keep going," the voice said.

It was coming easier now. The warmth was spreading throughout his body.

"Nocturne followed me. He wanted me to go swimming with him and the others. I did, we swam all afternoon. Then we helped Marie gather all of the laundry."

The visions were beginning to fade. Clockwork started to make out shapes. They were blurry at first but they gradually began to become clearer. The trees in the forest then the worried faces of Nocturne and the others as they looked down at him. As Clockwork began to come back to reality he realized that the warmth that had been spreading through his body was Marie. The old woman was holding Clockwork in a tight hug.

"Welcome back my dear," She said as she looked down at him with a smile.

Clockwork gave her a weak smile. "I'm back."

One last vision flashed before his eyes before he passed out into a peaceful slumber.

"This is taking too long, I don't see why we don't just go in there and burst down the door and attack this human." Dusk complained.

"We can't risk it Dusk. This sorcerer has the ability to block my sight. We don't know what power he possesses. We can't risk rushing in blindly and losing him again." Clockwise said from his hiding spot behind outside of the cabin.

After days of tracking they were finally able to locate the sorcerer. Clockwise had gone into the nearby town in disguise and heard rumors of a sorcerer who had moved outside of town recently. They spoke of strange smoke and odd occurrences coming from a nearby cabin in the woods. The man apparently came into town spending heavy coin on food and lots of drink, bragging about his ability to capture demons.

Clockwise had gotten the location of the cabin and had gone back to get Dusk. He and the dream ghost were now hiding outside of the cabin waiting for the sorcerer to return. They had been waiting for two hours now with no sign of him and Dusk was starting to get impatient. Clockwise was about to shush the time ghosts grumbling again when the sound of loud singing came through the forest.

A human in a dark cloak stumbled through the forest singing some loud drinking song. He walked up to the cabin and began fishing through his cloak for the key to the door.

Clockwise signaled to Dusk and they made their way to the human. The sorcerer was so out of it that he didn't even notice the two come up behind them until Clockwise tapped him on the sorcerer. The human turned around. He gave a shriek at the sight of the two ghosts and stumbled back falling through the now open door of the cabin.

"I believe you have taken something from us," Clockwise said as he and Dusk walked toward the human. The human tried to back away but he was grabbed by Dusk who shoved him against the wall. His nightmares formed all around him hissing and biting at the man who was now babbling incoherently from fear.

"Where is Nocturne!?" Dusk yelled.

"Please don't hurt me," the man whimpered.

Clockwise scanned the room. It was filled with all the things that you would expect from a human sorcerer. There were no sign of Clockwork or Nocturne. Clockwise couldn't believe that this pathetic human had the power to even perform a summoning spell much less block Clockwise's powers. Clockwise's eyes then fell on a pair of chains sitting on a nearby desk. They were made of iron with runes etched into them. Clockwise held his hand over them. They radiated power.

He held the chains up to the human.

"Where did you get these?" He demanded.

"I…I bought them off of some peddler. H...he said he found them outside of some ruin. The fool didn't even know what he had." The human stammered.

"Clearly neither did you," Clockwise said disgusted, "these are what have been blocking him and the boys from our sight. They're ancient and spectral made. And he's been using them for parlor tricks and personal gain."

"Never mind that! Where is Nocturne?!" Dusk snapped angrily.

"They're not here I swear!" the human said, frightened.

"But they were in your possession; these chains have the same energy as the portal the boys went through." Clockwise said, "I suggest you tell us where they are before my friend runs out of patience."

"I sold them to a side show weeks ago." The human stammered.

"Where is the sideshow now?" Clockwise asked.

"I don't know."

"Then we have no use for you," Dusk said menacingly. His nightmares began to descend on the human.

"Wait, wait! The caravan was heading north that's all I know I swear." The human shrieked.

"Let's go," Clockwise said pocketing the artifacts, "We have the information we need."

He turned to go. He walked a little ways before noticing the dream ghost was not following. He turned back. Dusk continued to stare murderously at the sorcerer.

"He's not worth it Dusk, we need to hurry if we have any chance of tracking the caravan and recovering the Nocturne and Clockwork."

Dusk said nothing but released the so called sorcerer who backed into a corner where he sat cowering pathetically. He turned and began to follow Clockwise to the door. He was almost halfway to the door when he quickly turned and pointed at the human, signaling his nightmares to attack.

"Dusk no!" Clockwise yelled but it was too late. The man's screams echoed throughout the forest as the Dusk's nightmares descended on him.

Clockwise stood staring at what was left of the human in shock.

Dusk walked back to the door. He paused when he reached Clockwise.

"Did you honestly think I'd show him mercy?" he asked in a calm voice before walking out the door.

Come on did you guys really think Dusk was going to let him off that easily?  
This chapter is a bit short but that's cause I like where it ended.


	6. Chapter 6

See? The next chapter is up already. Also a bit short but like I said before the endings seemed like they'd be best in separate chapters.

Nocturne and Clockwork: Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon  
Dusk and Clockwork : xwocketx  
Everyone else belongs to me.

"I convinced Victor to let them sleep outside of the cage tonight." Raul said as he entered Marie's tent where they had carried Clockwork after his attack.

"How is he?" the strongman asked.

The old woman was sitting on the edge of the cot that normally served as her bed. Clockwork laid on it tucked snuggly under the covers. Nocturne, who had refused to leave his friend, was curled up next to him. Both slept peacefully.

"Sleeping," she said, "I believe the attack has passed."

Marie looked down at the sleeping ghosts and stroked Clockwork's silver hair smiling softly at the two of them.

"Mother," Raul began as he sat on the chair near the bed, "I think you should be careful of those two."

"Do you think these little one's will maul me in my sleep? Really Raul." she said humorously.

"Mother I'm serious. I think you're getting too attached to them. They're not human children."

"But they are still children, human or not. Children, who are scared and in a strange place. They need someone to take care of them." Marie insisted.

"Why do you seem so protective of them?" He asked.

"I suppose they make me nostalgic." She said with a sad smile, "Especially Clockwork, he is just like you when you were a child. Trying to take on a heavy burden by himself while doing what he can to protect those smaller and weaker than him."

"What if they're not what they seem? What if it's a trick and they turn on us?" He said.

"Look at them." She gestured to the sleeping children, "Do they look dangerous?"

Raul didn't answer her.

"Raul my love," she said softly placing a hand on his face. "You can't see the world as black and white or good and evil. You must see the world as it is, in shades of grey."

Raul put his large hand over hers. "I just don't want you to get hurt Mother. I don't think I could bear to lose you."

"You will never lose me my dear. Even when I leave this world I will always be with you. And I will always love you."

"And I you Mother," Raul said, kissing her on the forehead. "Why don't you go sleep in my tent? I'll keep an eye on these two."

"All right," She said getting up, "Good night my dear."

Raul watched her leave the tent.

"She really loves you," came a quiet voice from behind Raul. He turned around. Clockwork was sitting up in the cot, his red eyes watching Raul.

"How much of that did you hear," Raul asked.

"I woke up about halfway through. You don't like us do you?" he boy asked.

"I am merely concerned about the safety of the caravan." Raul answered. "I have nothing against you personally I just have my responsibility."

Clockwork smiled.

"What is it?" Raul asked crossly.

"I was just thinking that you sound like my master. Clockwise would often say things like that."

Clockwork's smile disappeared, "We had a fight, the day that I was taken. It was my fault. He was telling me that I should learn to be more considerate to the Observants, that by defying them I wasn't taking my responsibility as a time keeper serious. I told them that he let them walk all over him. We just went back and forth from there and kept going. Finally I got so angry that I told him I wish he hadn't created me because I didn't want to be like him. After that I left the tower."

Clockworks eyes began to tear up, he pulled his knees to his chest. "After that we were taken. I never got a chance to apologize. To tell him that I didn't mean what I said that I do want to be just like him one day."

"I'm sure he knows," Raul said softly, "Parents have a way of knowing these things."

"But I really hurt him," the ghost said with a sniff, "What if that's why he hasn't come for me? What if he's tired of me and is just going to leave me here?"

"If he is anything like you say I'm sure he will come. Have faith in him." Raul put a calming hand on the time ghost's shoulder. "You should get some sleep now. You'll feel better in the morning."

Clockwork nodded. He settled back down in the covers and gave Raul a small smile.

"Thanks for listening," he said.

Raul smiled back as he settled into a chair. He sat there for the rest of the night as the two boys slumbered. Watching over them.

"You went too far!" Clockwise yelled at Dusk. His normally calm demeanor was agitated and angry as he argued with the dream ghost. "We had the information we needed to locate the boys, there was no reason to kill him!"

"There was plenty of reason!" Dusk snapped back, "He kidnapped Nocturne and has sold him to some god forsaken sideshow where they are doing who knows what to him! And now we have to wander around the human world trying to find them!"

"But killing him was not the answer Dusk. It doesn't accomplish anything."

"It accomplishes plenty! He took what was mine and he needed to pay the price. This person who bought Nocturne like he was some possession will be the next to suffer!"

"You can't go around leaving a trail of blood behind you," Clockwise tried to reason.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Dusk spat. "I've told you before we may be working together but that's only because I need you help to find Nocturne. Don't get any ideas in your head that you can reform me. That after this little adventure we will suddenly become friends and I'll join you in crawling on my belly to do the bidding of those Observants. I am a creature of the shadow and nothing not even you will change that."

"I'm not trying to reform you," Clockwise began, "I just…"

"Yes you are!" Dusk interrupted, "It's in your nature. You think you can change those around you as easily as you can change the time stream. That's why you've never turned me into the Observants because you think I have _good_ in me. You continue to work for the Observants because you think they will turn into some creatures with an ounce of compassion and you push Clockwork thinking he will change and become a little copy of you. It's no wonder he has been rebelling."

"Dusk…" Clockwise said in a warning voice.

Dusk continued, "I would rebel too if my fate was to become like you. Some cold, lifeless…"

"That's enough Dusk!" Clockwork said a little louder.

"…pathetic puppet without an ounce of freewill."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Clockwise yelled, slamming Dusk into a nearby tree.

The two stood there breathing heavily. Clockwise's eyes burned dangerously. He was angrier than Dusk had seen him in centuries. Dusk met his gaze with an equal intensity. Neither moved or said anything. Finally Clockwise stepped away.

"I'm going for a walk," he said and turned away, disappearing into the woods.

Dusk watched him go. He was a little surprised at the timekeeper's actions. Normally Dusk was the first to throw the punch. Dusk must have said something to really push the timekeeper's buttons. Perhaps it was just the stress and worry of this adventure affecting both of them. Dusk's slaying of the human had not helped. I had been a harsh reminder to the time keeper about Dusk's nature. He had disappointed Clockwise.

"Well it's his own fault for putting me on some pedestal," Dusk muttered stubbornly to himself.

Then why did he feel just the tad bit guilty?

The first part of this was such a pain to write. It refused to come out in the right order. I had to write down the conversation and then rearrange it.  
Uh Oh angry Clockwise, very scary. I hope next chapter shall be up very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks once again for everyone who has read this far. I'm so happy, this story has had over 200 (211 to be exact) views! I have never kept a story going this long but I hope to take it up to the end. On a side note I will be upping the rating to the story to T because the next chapters after this are gonna get a bit violent. Nothing too bad but enough I feel I should up the rating a bit. Anyway, here is Chapter seven. I hope you enjoy!

Clockwork and Nocturne belong to Butch Hartman

Clockwise and Dusk: xwocketx (wocketchu on )

All other characters are mine.

Anthony whistled as he readied the wagon to go into town for the day. He was on supply duty again and was looking forward to a day in town. Even if Raul did assign Anne to go with him to make sure he didn't do any other extra activities such as gambling.

As he set about getting ready he heard a 'Psst.' from behind him.

He turned and saw Clockwork hiding by a nearby tree signaling to Anthony. Anthony walked up to the hiding boy.

"Playing Hide and Seek are you?" Anthony asked.

"I need a favor," Clockwork said after looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"Of course my little friend. What is it you need?" he replied.

"I wanted you to pick up a few things for me in town." Clockwork handed him a list.

"What's all this?" Anthony asked taking the list and looking at it curiously.

"Just some things for a party. Nocturne and I wanted to do something nice for Marie…and the others." Clockwork added quickly.

"I would be more than happy to help you out _mon petit_ but these things will cost money and I don't think Victor will approve of my purchasing these extra items." Anthony said holding the list back out to Clockwork.

Clockwork pushed the list back into his hand. "Don't worry about that; just make sure that you are in front of a pub called the Wild Horse at exactly noon."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, "What are you up to?"

"Just make sure your there. And don't tell Raul or the others about this. When you get the things pretend it was your idea." Clockwork called running off. Anthony watched him run and then looked back at the list. He shrugged and put the list back into his pocket and finished getting ready.

"It was the most amazing thing," Anthony said pulling several items out of a bag. "So there I was standing in front of this pub when, BAM. This man runs into me at full speed knocking us both down. While we're laying there in a tangle this little round man comes running up in a panic. Turns out the first fellow was a thief who had just picked the pocket of the second man who was a noble of some kind. He was so grateful that I caught the thief that he gave me a reward. I never even got the chance to tell the man that was an accident."

"You're trying to tell me that you captured a pickpocket without even trying?" Raul asked skeptically.

"It's true." Anne said, "I saw the whole thing and couldn't believe it."

"Anyway," Anthony said with a wink to Clockwork, "I figured that my extra funds could go toward a little party for all of us."

"A party?" Raul asked, "To celebrate what I may ask?"

"Why life of course," Anthony said setting the items from the bag onto a cloth he spread out. There was cheese, bread, wine and cider. Finally he pulled out a small box of chocolates which he presented to Marie.

"Anthony you really cannot keep spoiling me like this," Marie said.

"Nonsense my dear. If we do not spoil you who will?" Anthony chirped putting the box into her hands.

"Take the candy mother," Raul encouraged, "Besides I'm sure that little brat will help you with them."

He gestured to Nocturne who was already snuggling up to Marie and looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Haha, of course I will share with you _mon petit enfant__étoilé_." Marie said laughing.

They split the food up, poured the drinks and began to enjoy their feast. After the meal they sat around the fire telling stories.

"I tell you, one day I will own one of the finest pubs in all of the land." Anthony said nursing his glass of wine. "People will come for miles around to taste fine wine like this and hear wonderful music."

"And what money are you going to use to purchase this pub with" Raul asked jokingly.

Anthony waived him off. "Bah you think too much of the details. Just have faith and good things will happen you shall see. And once I have my bar I promise that you and Anne's drinks will always be on the house and I will buy as many chocolates as Marie can eat so she will grow plump and happy."

"I am already quite happy," Marie said with a content smile.

"Speaking of music," The redhead pulled a lute from behind the log he was sitting on. Raul and Anne groaned at the sight of it.

"I thought you had lost that blasted thing." Raul asked.

"Funny story, I found it hidden in the food storage cart underneath piles of rotted fruit. Luckily with a little cleaning she was as good as new."

"I should have broken the damned thing," Clockwork heard Anne mutter to herself.

Anthony began to droll out a few out of tune notes. It sounded like a cat being tortured. They all put their hands on their ears to block out the noise.

"Actually Anthony," Marie cut in quickly, "I thought maybe the boys could tell us a story. One about their home they come from or maybe more about their masters."

Clockwork moved from his current spot to sit down near the old woman. "Actually I wanted to hear more about you and your life." he said.

"About me?" Marie asked, "Whatever for?"

Clockwork shrugged, "Everyone has a story. I want to hear about yours. What was the happiest day of your life?"

"That would be the day that Raul was born of course."

"That sounds boring don't you have another one?" Nocturne piped. Clockwork shoved him off the log.

"I resent that," Raul said.

"Ignore him." Clockwork said. "What about a favorite memory? If you could relive any day again which would it be?"

"Why do you want to know?" Marie said suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

Clockwork shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Just curious that's all. I want to learn a little more about you."

"I have so many happy memories I think it would be impossible to pick." She said. Then a thoughtful look came over her face. "Well there is one, from many years ago."

"What was it," Clockwork asked interested.

"It was the day I met my husband and Raul's father. My Philippe`." Clockwork and Nocturne scooted closer to hear better.

"I was a young girl living outside of a small village on the borders of France. My mother and father had died when I was young and I lived alone. My family had always been avoided due to rumors of witchcraft and sorcery. Entirely unfounded rumors mind you. I scraped by some money through mending clothes for the local villagers who were willing to go near me but for the most part I was alone. One day I was running some errands through the market place when I noticed a hussle and bussle about the town. It turned out that a circus had arrived the night before and were going to perform that evening. They were doing a preview performance in the square and that's when I saw him for the first time. He was the strongman then and he sat lifting heavy objects or tossing the other performers through the air as I walked by. I had no interest in the circus so I had only glanced at the performers. It was then that our eyes met for the first time, only for a moment. He then went back to his performance and I went back to my errands giving no more thought to the performers or to the large man whose eyes I had met. A little while later I was about to leave for home when I was accosted by some of the local troublemakers. They began calling me names and making grabs at me, knocking my basket from my hand. I was surrounded, frightened and unable to escape. The bullies began to descend on my and I feared for the worst when suddenly one of them was picked up and tossed into a nearby mud puddle as easily as you would a rag doll. The others turned to face their attacker and there stood the strongman from the performers in the square. At the sight of him they quickly turned and ran with their tails between their legs. I was afraid too, at first. But then he shyly picked up my basket and handed it to me and asked if I was alright. I said I was and thanked him, a little shocked. We stood there for a few moments not saying anything. Finally he asked if he could walk me home. I told him that I lived quite away outside of the village but he said that he did not mind the walk. So I agreed to allow him to escort me. As we walked we both began to open up a bit, I told him about my life in the village and my dreams to leave it one day and see the world. He told me about his life in the circus. Before I knew it we arrived at my home. Before he left he invited me to see the performance that night as his guest and I agreed. I had never seen anything as wonderful as that first performance. The jugglers the acrobats the sideshows. But my favorite by far was watching Philippe` perform. I had never seen anything more breathtaking. I remember our eyes meeting again but instead of lasting only a moment this time it seemed to last forever. As if we were the only two beings in the universe. I met him after the show and took him to my secret place in the woods. We sat there talking until dawn. I still remember every detail. The sound of the nearby river, the feel of his hand on mine, the smell of wild rose and dew, and the taste of his shy kiss. (Nocturne made a face at this.) When the sun came up he asked me to come with him when the circus left. I didn't know what to say. It was so sudden. I had only known him for a day and I had lived my entire life in the village. I wasn't sure if I was brave enough to leave. But then I looked into his eyes and all my doubts fell away. I said yes. It was the most impulsive thing I had ever done but I have yet to regret my decision because every day since has been a dream." At the end of the story she wiped a tear from her eye. Raul smiled at her and patted his mother's hand.

"Well speaking about dreams, it is time for me to be off to bed." She said standing, "It has been quite a night I do not believe I have had this much fun in years."

"I'll help you to your tent mother." Raul said taking her arm and leading her away.

After they left Clockwork noticed a figure heading toward the campfire.

"It looks like it's time for us to go to bed too. Here comes Titan to tuck us in." He said dryly.

The large man walked up to them. "Come on, let's go." He grunted.

Clockwork and Nocturne stood up. Anne and Anthony also rose.

"I don't need help putting them away," Titan snapped.

"Oh we don't mind walking the boys to their 'tent' tonight." Anthony said with a smile.

"And we just want to make sure they get there safely." Anne added.

The big man huffed and began walking. The four followed him. He led then to the tent where the cage Nocturne and Clockwork spent the night in was held. It was a bit more comfortable than their first night they had spent in it. Marie had given them some padding and blankets so the two could make some makeshift beds. Titan unlocked and opened the door.

"Get in," he snapped.

Clockwork and Nocturne used to the routine by now climbed in. Nocturne settled himself under the covers of his makeshift bed and Clockwork lay down on top of the padding with his hands resting behind his hand. Titan closed and locked the cage behind them.

"Good night, Anne. Goodnight Anthony," Nocturne said from his spot.

"Good night Nocturne. And you two Clockwork." Anthony said with a smile.

"Goodnight boys," Anne also said.

"Goodnight," Clockwork said quietly. Anne and Anthony followed Titan out of the tent. After making sure they were gone Nocturne turned to Clockwork.

"When will we do it?" he whispered. Clockwork remained on his back with his eyes closed.

"Give it a few hours till everyone is asleep and we'll make our move then," He replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Nocturne asked, "Maybe your vision was wrong."

Clockwork shook his head, "No I'm positive it'll happen tonight,"

"Isn't' there anything we can do to stop it or change it?"

"One of the first lessons Clockwise ever taught me was that there are some things that cannot be changed, as much as we want them to. The most we can do is stick to the plan." Clockwork explained. He turned and looked at Nocturne.

"You should get some rest. It's going to be a long night." he added.

Nocturne nodded and curled up under the covers, closing his eyes. A few hours later Clockwork shook him awake.

"Everyone is asleep," He said in a low voice.

Nocturne sat up drowsily and followed Clockwork to the entrance of the cage.

"Did you finish them?" Nocturne asked.

"Yes, I finished them this morning while the others were eating breakfast." Clockwork answered.

"I don't see why you couldn't tell me about them earlier." Nocturne said grumpily.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case they didn't work. I've never actually made these before." Clockwork said pulling out two small tools from his the inside of his cape pocket. He had been working on them for several days using bits of scrap metal and wire found around the camp. He took the tools and began working on the lock.

"Where did you learn to pick a lock anyway?" Nocturne asked watching him.

"You'd be surprised what you could learn from watching the time monitors when Clockwise isn't looking. Now quiet. I need to concentrate." He said working the picks in the lock.

Nocturne kept watch, listening for any steps coming toward the tent with his owl like hearing. Finally there was a click from the lock and the cage door swung open.

The two jumped out of the cage silently after bundling their covers under the blanket to make it look like they were still sleeping. Silently they made their way to the entrance of the tent and peeked out. The camp was almost completely silent. Clockwork signaled to Nocturne and the two moved out. They went swiftly through the shadows, pausing every now and then whenever they heard a noise or thought they saw movement. Finally they came to the right tent. Without a sound the two slipped into the tent careful not to wake the sleeping figure.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Clockwork whispered.

Nocturne nodded. "My powers are weakened but this ability is attached to my dream feeding so it should work. I just have to find the right memory."

He placed his hand on the sleeping figure's brow. Clockwork checked one of his watches. They didn't have much time, it would be happening soon. Nocturne closed his eyes and began to concentrate. There was a slight silver glow coming from the two figures. Clockwork watched with a serious look on his face. Finally he took the sleeping humans hand and held it gently. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours while Nocturne worked.

After a while Clockwork noticed that the figure's chest was moving less as the sleeping humans breathing slowed. It was happening. Clockwork held to the hand tighter. Wishing there was more he could do.

Nocturne also noticed the change. He wrinkled his brow and concentrated harder making sure not to lose the connection. Her breathing was coming in ragged breaths. Clockwork began stroking the hand he held trying to give some comfort. Finally the sleeping woman took one last breath before slipping away from the world. Nocturne, his connection broken, wiped a tear from his eye and bent down to kiss the old woman on her brow.

Clockwork continued to stroke her now still hand.

"Goodbye Marie," he said, "Thank you for everything."

A sound from behind them made them both turn. Raul stood at the entrance his eyes wide as he watched the two of them.

"What have you two done?" He asked. He rushed to his mother's side, shoving the two boys of his way. He touched Marie's now cold hand, his fingers shaking.

"Raul," Clockwork said, carefully taking a step toward the large man. "Please, this isn't what it looks like."

Raul turned quickly grabbing Clockwork by the collar and pulling him roughly up to eye level.

"What did you two do?! He yelled.

"We didn't do anything," Clockwork said trying to get out of Raul's grip. "We were helping her."

"You call that helping?!" Raul yelled pointing to the still figure on the bed.

Nocturne grabbed Raul's arm and pulled, trying to get the large man to release Clockwork.

"He's telling the truth. Clockwork saw that Marie was going to die tonight so we were helping her pass away peacefully by giving her a peaceful dream while she slept and sitting with her so she didn't die alone."

Raul said nothing. He just kept glairing furiously at Clockwork.

"Please believe us," Nocturne pleaded. "We would never do anything to hurt Marie. We cared for her."

Raul stood still as stone for what seemed forever. Finally he spoke.

"How long have you known?"

"Since that day by the river when I had my attack. When Marie held me I saw that she would pass away tonight. Nocturne and I decided that we would make sure she would pass away peacefully while reliving a happy memory. The one where she met your father."

"That's why you were prodding into her past tonight." He stated.

Clockwork nodded. "She was kind to us. We wanted to repay the kindness. This was the only way we could."

"You couldn't have stopped this?" Raul asked desperately.

Clockwork shook his head. "Her heart gave out. Nothing could have prevented it. It was just her time."

Raul released Clockwork and turned away. He knelt by his mother's side placing his large hand over her small one. Clockwork went to place a hand on Raul's shoulder.

"Raul…" he began.

"Just leave." The large man said quietly.

Clockwork pulled his hand back. He and Nocturne made their way to the entrance of the tent.

"Is there any chance she is going to become a spirit like you?" Raul asked before they walked out.

"No," Clockwork said quietly, "She died peacefully with no regrets."

Raul didn't answer or look at them. He simply nodded. Clockwork and Nocturne left. After they were gone Raul sat in silence for a while looking at Marie's sleeping face. Finally he put his face in his hands. His shoulders began to shake with silent sobs as the tears fell over the still form of his mother.

"It'll be dawn soon. We'd better get back in the cage before Titan or Victor notice we're gone." Clockwork said. The two made their way silently back to the tent and climbed into the cage shutting the door behind them. They climbed under their covers.

"What do we do now?" Nocturne asked quietly.

"Now that we know the lock picks work we escape. We'll have to do it tomorrow night before they have any chance to suspect anything." Clockwork said.

"So soon?"

"We don't have a choice. If we don't go now we may miss our chance." Clockwork said.

"I guess you're right. Still I will be a little sad to leave Anthony and the others. Especially so soon after Marie…" he didn't finish. Clockwork heard him stifle a sob.

"We can't stay here Nocturne, we don't belong. We need to get back to the ghost zone and to our Masters."

"Your right." Nocturne answered quietly with a sniff. "I just wish we had gotten the chance to tell her goodbye."

"I know but sometimes things don't work out like that. Now get some rest the sun will be coming up soon."

Nocturne nodded and settled deeper under the blankets.

"Goodnight Clockwork." he said.

"Goodnight," Clockwork said, turning away from Nocturne so the dream ghost wouldn't see the few stray tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Sad Chapter is sad.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: This is just a pre warning there will be slash in this next chapter. That means male/male pairings. If you are not into that type of thing then stop reading at the first line break. You won't miss any of the actual story just the slash part. I wrote it that way because I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. If however you like slash in all its yaoi goodness then: Enjoy.

I also just want to say how surprised how many reviews I got that felt bad for Marie. I had not realized the old dear had become so liked. Also I was pleased and a little excited that I had so many people tell me how much they like the story and how anxious they are to find out what happened next. Thank you all once again for the kind reviews. I promise to keep this going to the end.

Once again:

Clockwork, Nocturne and the Observants belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

Clockwise and Dusk belong to xwocketx (wocketchu on )

All other characters belong to me

When Clockwise returned to the camp that evening Dusk already had a fire going. He glanced up at Clockwise for a second before looking back to the fire. Neither said anything as Clockwise sat down. There was still a strong tension in the air from their previous argument. Though the timekeeper had calmed down a bit he still wasn't ready to address Dusk at the moment.

Clockwise soon became lost in his own thoughts. He stole a glance at Dusk. What should he do about Dusk? Clockwise had actually started to enjoy Dusk's company but his actions with the sorcerer had reminded Clockwise just how unstable the dream ghost was. Clockwise knew it would be pointless to tell him to return to the Ghost Zone and allow Clockwise to continue on his own. He was too protective of Nocturne to even consider leaving the child's fate in the timekeeper's hands. But would he be able to stop Dusk from completely destroying the Circus where they were being held along with any innocent lives that may be nearby?

Dusk's words had hit a sore spot with him. Especially the one's concerning Clockwork. The dream keeper's words had sounded too similar to the one's his apprentice had thrown at him the morning of his disappearance. Could there have been some truth to his words? Was Clockwise pushing his apprentice too much, trying to turn him into something he was not? They still stung as much as if it had been that morning instead of several weeks ago. He couldn't believe so much time had passed since he had seen his young apprentice. He and Clockwork had never been apart this long before and he found himself missing his young apprentice. He prayed that he would be able to find him soon and put this whole mess behind them.

His mind began to wander, remembering the day that he had first formed Clockwork. To this day he cannot explain where the desire to create an apprentice had come from. Perhaps he had been lonely or perhaps it had been the realization that nothing, not even he, would last forever. So he had created Clockwork. He remembered the day the boy had first awoken and looked at Clockwise with calm red eyes.

"Where am I?" he had asked.

"This is my home. It is your home now too." Clockwise answered.

"Who are you?"

"I am Clockwise the Master of Time. I created you. You are going to be my apprentice."

"Oh," the child had said calmly. "Am I a time master too?" He then asked.

Clockwise had chuckled at the child's question. "Not yet, but you will be one day if you work very hard. You will have to train for many years, but I think you will be a fine timekeeper one day."

The boy nodded and did not say anything. However he looked like he wanted to ask something else.

"What is it?" Clockwise asked.

"Do I have a name?"

Clockwise smiled. "We'll have to pick one out for you. What would you like your name to be?"

The boy thought for a while. Then looked up at Clockwise. "Would you pick one out for me?" He asked.

Clockwise was touched that the boy had wanted him to choose. "Of course," he said, "Now let's see."

Clockwise thought for a few minutes. His eyes fell on the ticking clocks on his staff.

"How about Clockwork?" He asked.

"Clockwork." The boy repeated, testing the name. He smiled. "I like that."

"Then Clockwork it is. Now come. We have much work to do." Clockwise said holding his hand out to his new apprentice. The boy took it with a smile.

"Yes Master."

Clockwise was knocked out of his memory by the dream ghost's voice.

"Do you feel that?" Dusk said suddenly rising from his spot.

Clockwise looked around and opened his senses. There was something in the air. The aura of a very powerful ghost nearby. Clockwise rose and stood next to Dusk, both taking a defensive pose. The ghost's signature was moving closer to them. As it came closer Clockwise recognized the signature.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dusk asked.

Clockwise nodded and relaxed as the Observer appeared, flanked by two armored guards. Dusk however kept his guard up.

"What do you want buggeye?" Dusk demanded.

The Cyclops ignored Dusk floating to stand in front of Clockwise. Clockwise gave a slight bow.

"Why are you here?" Clockwise asked the Observer respectively. "Has something happened?"

"I have come here by the order of the council to bring the both of you back to the Ghost Zone." The Observer stated formally.

Clockwise took a step back in shock. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have neglected your duties for this fool's errand long enough. The council has decided it is time for you to return at once."

"Fool's errand! You call rescuing Nocturne a fool's errand!" Dusk snarled taking a step closer.

The Observant narrowed his eye at Dusk.

"You may have time to fiddle about in the human world but Clockwise has responsibilities. Responsibilities he has been neglecting as of late." He said pointedly at Clockwise.

"Sir you must believe I have not been neglecting my duties. I have been keeping a close watch on the time stream through my mental connection and I teleport to my tower to check my time monitors every few days." Clockwise explained.

"When were you doing that?" Dusk asked.

"I do it when you go to the village to feed on dreams." Clockwise replied.

"Be that as it may," the Observant said crossly not liking being ignored. "You cannot keep wasting time in the human world."

"If you want to take the old man that's your business but leave me out of this and I'll find him on my own." Dusk growled at the Observant.

"Do you honestly think the Observant council is going to leave you unchecked in another timeline in the human world?" The Observant stated.

"Do YOU honestly think you can stop me?" Dusk shot back, taking another step toward the Observant. The guards by his side made a motion toward the nightmare ghost. Clockwise stepped between them.

"That's enough Dusk!" He warned. He turned back to the Observant.

"Please sir you cannot ask me to stop searching when we are so close. We have nearly located the boys. If we could have just a few more days…"

"The council has been indulgent enough on this matter Clockwise." The powerful ghost interrupted, "While the fate of your student is…unfortunate. We cannot allow you anymore time. The matter is closed."

Clockwise slumped his shoulders in defeat. The Observer put a clawed had on his shoulder.

"I understand the loss of your apprentice must be inconvenient. But another can always be formed."

Clockwise looked up, shocked at the Observant's words.

"Please sir," he began desperately.

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow you continue without any validation." He began floating away. The guards moved toward Dusk.

"Wait! We have validation. Something that even you eyeballs won't be able to argue against," Dusk said suddenly.

The Observant stopped and turned back to him. "What do you mean?" he asked, "This had better not be one of your tricks Dusk."

Dusk looked at Clockwise. "Show him those chains. The one you took from the human sorcerer."

Clockwise gave him a confused look then his eyes shot up. He pulled the chains from the pocket of his cape. He held them to the Observant.

"I recovered these from the sorcerer who had taken Clockwork and Nocturne. I believe he used similar artifacts to keep them imprisoned and closed from our sight."

The Observant took the chains and examined them. "These are powerful and ancient artifacts."

"Artifacts that are now in the hands of some human circus owner. Not to mention the fact that Clockwork and Nocturne will one day grow up to be two very powerful ghosts. It would be bad if this human realized the power he possesses wouldn't it?" Dusk said convincingly. "If you allow Clockwise to finish the quest however he would be able to recover these artifacts and prevent them from any 'misuse'."

The Observant considered Dusk's words. Clockwise held his breath.

"You have three days." The Observant finally said. "And when you are finished you will turn these artifacts into the Observant council so that we may keep them out of harm's way."

"Thank you," Clockwise said bowing low.

"Three days Clockwise. And I also expect you to keep Dusk in check." The Observant made a signal to the guards and the three teleported away leaving Clockwise once alone with Dusk.

Clockwise turned and gave Dusk a quizzical look.

"What?" Dusk snapped. "Don't think any of that was for you. I just wasn't about to let them try to make me return to the Ghost Zone without Nocturne. Not that they could have forced me back. This was just easier is all."

That was a lie. Clockwise knew that Dusk could easily avoid capture from the Observant and his guards and continue on his own. Still Clockwise decided not to press the matter.

Clockwise awoke the next morning and stretched the muscles in his back. All this sleeping on the ground was beginning to wear on his back. He was unaccustomed to sleeping in the woods. He looked around for Dusk. The dream ghost was nowhere to be found.

Where could he have gotten off too? Clockwise wondered.

Just then he heard a splashing coming from nearby. Clockwise followed the sound to a clearing and found Dusk bathing in a nearby pond. The dream ghost turned at the sound of Clockwise approaching.

"Don't you know that it's rude to peek in on someone while they're bathing Timekeeper?" Dusk said not at all embarrassed at the other ghost's presence.

"That would be true if said ghost did not run around naked on a regular basis." Clockwork responded taking a seat on a nearby rock, "Though I am surprised you would consider bathing outdoors in a pond."

"Well not all of us have the luxury of popping back to your tower every few days, and while bathing in some dirty pond is not high on my list I hate being filthy even more. Besides," he added, "There's something refreshing about bathing outside in the open. You should try it sometime."

"I'll pass." Clockwise said.

"Oh come on Timekeeper," Dusk said swimming up to Clockwise with a mischievous smirk on his face. "It'll be good for you."

He stepped out of the water toward Clockwise still soaking wet. Clockwise blushed slightly as his eyes ran over Dusk's still wet body. An action that was not missed on the dream ghost.

"Like what you see?"

Clockwise blushed deeper at the husky tone in Dusk's voice. The timekeeper looked away. "Don't be ridiculous." He said.

"You really need to learn to relax," Dusk said. Reaching out to play with a silver strand of hair. "It's not healthy to be so uptight all of the time."

"Dusk," Clockwise asked shakily, "What are you doing?"

Dusk slipped his hands under Clockwise's cloak. They rested on Clockwise's shoulders, massaging them. He leaned into Clockwise's ear.

"Just helping you relax," he whispered.

Dusk continued his ministrations running his hands up and down Clockwise's shoulders and arms. Clockwise suppressed a moan. His mind was running a thousand miles per hour. What was going through the dream ghosts mind? He should stop Dusk, they didn't have time for this. Thought he couldn't deny that Dusk's touch did feel good. How long had it been since he had been touched like this? So…personally.

He closed his eyes and allowed Dusk to massage his shoulders and neck feeling his muscles loosen under the dream ghost's skilled hands.

Clockwise's eyes shot open as Dusk's hands moved lower. He grabbed the dream ghost's wrists as they reached the edge of his belt.

"That's enough Dusk." He warned.

Dusk smirked wickedly meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong Clockwise? Am I making you nervous?" He purred, his fingers still fidgeting with the edge of Clockwise's belt.

Clockwise shuddered at Dusk's use of his name. "I just think we are moving into dangerous territory." He said.

"Afraid of a little danger?"

"I'm not afraid of you if that's what you're asking." Clockwise said, lowering his face to Dusk's.

"Really?" Dusk said, bringing his hands back up to rest behind Clockwise's neck. Burying themselves in the time ghost's silver hair. "Care to prove that?"

Clockwise brought his lips done on Dusk's who returned the kiss eagerly. The two fought for dominance of the kiss. Dusk winning out. He nibbled on Clockwise's lip earning himself a moan from the timekeeper who rested his hands on Dusk's waist. Moving them up and down the dream ghost's back. Causing Dusk to arch against his touch.

Clockwise had never felt anything like this before. It felt like an electric jolt going through his body. His senses were being overwhelmed. The feel of Dusks body under his hands and the taste of the dream ghosts kiss were enough to drive him crazy.

They stayed entwined together like that for who knows how long before finally breaking apart. As his foggy mind began to clear the realization of what he had just done hit him like a ton of bricks. He jumped away from Dusk as if a fire had been lit between the two of them. He looked like he was on the verge of panic.

"Breath timekeeper." Dusk said calmly.

"Did we just? I mean did you and I?" Clockwise stuttered.

"You're not going to run off into the woods again are you?"

"Dusk this is serious!" Clockwise practically yelled, "What if the Observants find out."

"Oh come on Timekeeper it was just a kiss! It's not like I threw you down on the ground and had my way with you. And as for those eyeballs who's going to tell them?" Dusk said.

"But I…" Clockwise began.

"You're making too big a deal of this. It was just a kiss. I'll give it was a rather good one but still just a kiss. You really do need to relax more. I could help with that." Dusk smirked.

Clockwise took a step back, "I think you've relaxed me enough. We need to get back to searching for Clockwork and Nocturne. We've only got two and a half days left before the Observants come back for us."

The reminder of his apprentice knocked Dusk out of his promiscuous mood.

"You're right. We need to find them so that I can make that slavering circus owner pay for taking Nocturne." He said.

Clockwise felt his shoulders fall a bit at Dusk's statement. So he was still planning on revenge.

"Don't look at me like that Timekeeper." Dusk said, seeing the look on Clockwise's face. "We both know how this is going to end."

"We'll see," Clockwise answered.

He continued, "I think we should split up. There are two towns ahead. One to the East and one to the West. We need to find out which one the Circus traveled through. You go to the first and see if you can find any sleeping residents to search their dreams and I'll go in disguise to the second. We'll meet up here at sunset."  
Dusk nodded and flew off without a word in the direction of the other town. As he flew off the events of that morning and the previous night went though his head. He was trying to convince himself that he helped Clockwise for his own personal gain and for no other reason. After all if Clockwise was not there he would be stuck with Clockwise's little brat and there was no way that the runt would have the power to return them to the proper timeline. It had nothing to do with the look of despair that had reached the Timekeepers face when the Observants had refused to grant him more time and he certainly not been because he had been feeling bad about his argument with Clockwise earlier. He had said and done much worse things to the timekeeper during their physical battles in the past.

And speaking of physical. This morning had been even more curious. He had started out just teasing Clockwise expecting the timekeeper to get embarrassed and walk off in a huff. He had not expected the old ghost's response to be so…enthusiastic. He was also surprised how pleasant it had felt kissing Clockwise. To feel the timekeepers hands running over his body. He wondered what it would be like if they hadn't been so pressed for time, how far they would have gone. Dusk shook his head. It didn't matter now. The timekeeper was obviously disgusted at his actions. Dusk doubted that there would be a second time.

Clockwise walked about the human town in disguise. The glamour around his body caused the humans to see only an older man with silver hair carrying a wooden staff in a purple cloak.

As he walked about looking for a good place to stop and ask questions he still couldn't get the morning's events out of his mind. Dusk had kissed him! And he had kissed Dusk back! Quite happily in fact. Clockwise just couldn't understand what had possessed him or the dream keeper. He and Dusk had been at each other's throats for as long as he could remember. When had their relationship changed? Had it been the trip? Or had their relationship been changing sooner and neither had taken the time to notice it?

Clockwise bought a hand to his lips. He could still taste Dusk's kiss. Was he over thinking this? Perhaps this kiss had meant nothing to the dream ghost. He had seemed unaffected when they had broken apart, telling Clockwise that it was "just a kiss." Perhaps it had just been another attempt to rile him up or embarrass Clockwise. The thought caused a pain to form in his chest.

Before he could think further on the matter a poster nailed to the side of an inn caught his eye. It was an advertisement of some kind. It was painted with pictures of jugglers and acrobats. But what caught Clockwise's eye was the sentence under the headline advertising "Two Live Demons!" A sketch of the demons was included on the bottom of the poster. It was crudely drawn and exaggerated but there was no doubt about it. The drawing was of Clockwork and Nocturne. Clockwise snatched the poster off the wall and stepped into the inn.

"Looking for a room sir?" the Barkeep asked as Clockwise entered.

"Actually I'm looking for some information," Clockwise said showing him the poster. "Was this circus just here?"

The barkeep took a look at the poster. "Yes they came through not too long ago. Heard it was an amazing show. Didn't get to go myself."

"I did," piped up another patron sitting at the bar. "They got this acrobat there, what a beauty. Why if I were a couple of years younger I'd take her and…"

"Did you see the demon exhibit?" Clockwise interrupted.

"Aye I saw it. Unnatural it was. The show owner must be mad as a march hare to have real live demons in his show even with them trapped using those "holy relics."

"Holy relics?" Clockwise asked.

"I heard them demons were fake!" yelled another patron from across the room, interrupting Clockwise.

"No they were real as I am," Said the first human. "I saw them with my own eyes. They was small like children but they both had these glowing red eyes. One was dark as night had skin covered in stars and these tendrils instead of legs. The other had blue skin and hair as silver as moonbeams. And in the blue ones chest there was this glass case that held a clock just like the one that sits in the parson's house. They even opened it up and showed us a closer look at it. Had to hold the demon down to do it he was struggling so much."

Clockwise's grip on his staff became tighter.

"Please sir," he said trying to control his voice, "What about the relics that they are using to keep the demons captive?"

"Oh they were some holy artifacts that the ringmaster received from some holy warrior. There's a barrier around the exhibit and the demons were these collars around their neck with these odd words on them."

That sounded similar to the chains they had found. Clockwise thought.

"Where is the circus going next?" He asked.

"Last I heard the caravan was heading up North to Mayberry. About a week's ride from here."

Clockwise thanked the man and rushed out. He had finally located the boys. He had to find Dusk and tell him. A week's ride for a human was a day's flight for a ghost. They had to hurry. Time was running out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late submission. December kicked my butt. Besides the normal holiday rush here and there I also spend a lot of time working on this [link] .  
Between that and the rush combined with a case of the winter blahs I hit a creativity block big time. It's kind of short but I should have the next chapter up sooner.

Clockwork, Nocturne and the Observants belong to Butch Hartman  
Clockwise and Dusk belong to xwockeyx  
All other characters are mine

News of Marie's death spread quickly through the camp that morning. There seemed to be a dark shadow forming over the caravan at the loss of the old woman. Clockwork and Nocturne did their best to seem shocked when Antony came to give them the news with red rimmed eyes. Though neither of them had to fake the sorrow they felt at the loss of the old woman who had been so kind to them.

Raul had said nothing to anyone about the two being out of their cage or of the part they had played in Marie's passing. Clockwork was unsure if this was to protect them from Victor finding out or if the strongman was too grief stricken to think about what the two had been doing out at night. He spent most of the time to himself. Anne following him whispering words of comfort.

The local church had agreed to bury Marie in their cemetery and a small service was held. Clockwork and Nocturne were not able to attend since the local priest would have had a heart attack at the two "demons" entering his church. So the two stayed back at the camp watched by Titan. Luckily the on orders from Victor and Raul, Titan left them alone for the most part. The two sat in a nearby tree waiting for the others to return and planning their escape.

"Tonight," Clockwork said, "We'll have to do it tonight before Victor or Titan suspect anything."

"Do you think it's safe to try so soon?"

"This may be our only chance." Clockwork answered. "Tonight while everyone is asleep, I'll sneak into Victor's tent while you keep watch….."

"I'll do it," Nocturne interrupted.

Clockwork shook his head. "It's too dangerous," He said.

"I blend in and see better in the dark. I have a better chance of sneaking into the tent and finding the amulet than you do." Nocturne insisted. "My hearing is better too so you won't have to give as loud a signal if someone comes."

Clockwork couldn't deny that this was true. Still he didn't want to put his friend in danger. He looked at Nocturne's determined face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Nocturne nodded. "I can do this."

"Okay then. We'll do it tonight while everyone is asleep."

Clockwork and Nocturne easily got out of the cage that night. Once again they stealthily made their way through the dark camp. They arrived at Victor's elaborate tend and stood outside listening. They could hear the circus owner snoring inside. Nocturne nodded to Clockwork who nodded back and mouthed "be careful" to his friend.

Nocturne then slipped silently into the tent. Clockwork moved into the shadows outside of the tent keeping a lookout for anyone.

Nocturne glanced around the tent using his night vision. The tent was decorated with ridiculously expensive furniture. The bed itself was huge and Nocturne wondered how they were able to move it from place to place on a regular basis. He slipped silently through the room without a sound. He searched the dresser first peeking into the drawers and in the jewelry chest sitting on top of it. Nothing. Nocturne crawled under the bed looking for any secret stash or safe. Still nothing. He crawled back out and sat on the floor thinking. Where could it be? He wondered.

He thought back. Victor always had the necklace on he never removed it. It was so big and bulky through, surely he removed it before he went to bed, right? Nocturne peeked over the bed at the sleeping human. There on his chest rested the amulet, it rose and fell in rhythm of Victor's breathing.

Nocturne sighed. Of course he slept with it.

Nocturne eyed the medallion. This was going to be tricky. Perhaps he could slice through the cord with his claws.

Carefully he reached for the pendant with a shaky hand. He was just inches away when a hand snatched out and grabbed his wrist. Nocturne looked over at Victor and saw his eyes were open looking angrily at Nocturne.

"And what do we have here?" He asked.

Nocturne tried to pull away but the circus owner only tightened his grip. Panicking, Nocturne bit Victor's hand. The man yelped in pain and released Nocturne who bolted for the door. Before he even reached the entrance though Victor called out a strange word and Nocturne felt his body freeze.

"Clock-," he began to call but was stopped by a figure entering the tent. It was Titan holding a struggling Clockwork.

"I had suspected you two would try something tonight." Victor said as he strolled up to them, wrapping a handkerchief around his hand.

"I suppose you two thought you were being so clever and sneaky. But I heard Raul yelling last night and saw you returning to your tent, and found the tool marks on the lock later that morning. You two really should have escaped when you had the chance but I suppose you wanted to be with dear old Marie." He chuckled, "I almost wish I could thank the old dear."

Clockwork tried to lunge at Victor but was held back by Titan.

Victor continued with a more serious look on his face. "I am quite disappointed. I have been kind to you have I not? Given you a home, freedom to wander about the camp as you choose, and made you stars. And how do you repay me? By sneaking into my tent like little thieves and trying to steal from me."

"You're the thief," Clockwork snapped. "You keep us prisoner her robbing us of our freedom. Let us go!"

"I think not." Victor said. "Did I not tell you that in this circus I am the master? That I hold power over every being her including you?"

"Power that you bought," Clockwork countered. "You pretend to be great and powerful but the truth is you're just a pathetic weakling with money."

Victor backhanded Clockwork hard, snapping his head sharply to the side. Clockwork looked back up at him defiantly a small trickle of blood ran down his bottom lip.

Victor spoke, his voice calm, "It would appear that you two need a reminder of your place."

"I'm not afraid of you," Clockwork shot back.

"You will be."

Anthony walked groggily across the camp. Why did they always have to dig the latrine so far away from his tent? He hated having to walk all the way across the camp in the middle of the night to answer the call of nature.

As he walked he noticed that the light was on in Victor's tent. Now what was Victor doing up so late? Counting over all his money he supposed like the miser he was. Oh well it wasn't his concern. He was about to pass by when he heard a cry come from the tent and stopped. Was that one of the little ones?

Quietly Anthony crept up to the entrance of the tent and peeked in. His blood ran cold. There were Nocturne and Clockwork in Victor's tent. The smaller ghost was standing in place. He looked like he was trying to move but was frozen by some invisible force. Clockwork on the other hand was on the ground struggling to get up. His face had several bruises and cuts and his clothes were torn and stained with the boys green blood. His eyes were wide with fear. Titan stood over him with a malicious grin on his face. Nocturne was struggling against some invisible force screaming for him to stop as Victor stood nearby watching with a cruel smile. Titan once again raised his fist to the boy.

"What's going on here?" Anthony demanded bursting into the tent.

"This is not your concern Anthony. Return to your tent." Victor said coldly.

Anthony stepped between Titan and Clockwork. "Victor, why are you doing this? They are children."

"They tried to escape. They must be punished and learn the price for disobedience."

"Come on Victor, it was only their first time surely they have learned their lesson. Let me take them back to their tent and allow them to rest so they can be in good shape for the next show."

"Stay out of this juggler," Titan snarled grabbing Anthony by the shirt.

Anthony struggled with the large man but Titan was too big. He found himself knocked roughly to the ground.

During the confusion Clockwork ran at Victor and made a grab for the amulet around his neck. Victor caught his hand and hit the ghost hard in the stomach with the head of his staff.

There was a sickening crack. Clockwok looked down at his chest and saw a long crack along the front of his case. He clutched his middle in pain and collapsed.

His case was cracked. His case was cracked! Clockwise had told him never to let his case get damaged. It was what protected their weakest point. If it were ever to get damaged they would be in danger of fading.

Anthony rose and ran to Clockwork. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Clockwork did not respond. The child was breathing heavily.

"Victor, what have you done?!" He demanded.

"You see!? Even now this… _monster _refuses to accept his place! This is no less than what he deserves!" Victor cried pointing at the small ghost.

"You're the monster!" Nocturne yelled from where he was frozen.

"That's enough from you!" Victor yelled, turning to the ghost and knocking him down as well.

Now unfrozen, Nocturne crawled over to Clockwork and clutched at his cape.

"Victor this is too much!" Anthony tried to reason.

"Enough!" Victor yelled his eyes flashing dangerously. "I will decide what is too much and in my opinion their punishment has just begun! Now leave before your fate becomes theirs."

He signaled to Titan. Before Anthony could protest or fight back he found himself grabbed roughly and thrown outside of the tent.

Anthony quickly rose from the ground and began running. Victor had gone mad. If he wasn't stopped he was going to kill those boys. Anthony knew he had no chance taking Victor and Titan on his own. He had to get Raul.


	10. Chapter 10

Two chapters in two days! I couldn't stay away for long. This one was already partially done I just got some free time to work and had a writing fit.  
Oh and on another note:  
Holy crap I'm at chapter ten! This is officially the longest I've kept a story going.

I was honestly shocked when I got up this morning and found a bunch of reviews for this already. I should leave you guys with cliffhangers more often. Just kidding. Thank you everyone for all the reviews. They have kept me going.

Clockwork, Nocturne and the Observants belong to Butch Hartman  
Clockwise and Dusk belong to  
All other characters are mine

"You can't shut yourself away like this Raul. It's not what Marie would want." Anne said trying to soothe the large man.

Raul had been almost completely silent through the entire day. She knew that her friend was grieved at the loss of his mother and didn't want to leave him alone in his grief. She had been trying to do what she could to comfort him though words or just simply sitting with him in the silence.

Just then Anthony burst into the tent interrupting them. His hair was disheveled and he was breathing heavily as if he had been running. He looked to be in a complete panic.

"Anthony what on earth…" Anne started.

"Raul," he interrupted quickly, "you have to come now. Victor has gone crazy."

"What are you talking about?" Raul asked tiredly, not looking up.

"The little ones, Clockwork and Nocturne, they tried to escape. Victor caught them and is punishing them as we speak."

"They knew of the risk when they tried to run. They will just have to learn to accept the consequences."

"You don't understand he's having them beaten." Anthony said.

"Are you serious?" Anne asked.

Anthony nodded desperately "He's completely lost it. If you don't come now Titan is going to kill them."

"It's no concern of mine."

"What are you saying? They are part of this caravan, one of us. You need to help them."

"I don't need to do anything," Raul said turning away. "They are not one of us. They are not members of this caravan. They are not even human."

"What's gotten into you? You've always stood up for those that could not stand up for themselves. And now that Marie is gone you're just going sit and do nothing? Did your heart die with her?! " Anthony argued.

"You don't know anything!" Raul snapped.

"I know she wouldn't have wanted this. For you to just sit here in a slump while Clockwork and Nocturne need your help. She cared about those two and if you would stop feeling sorry for yourself you would see that you do to."

Raul quickly turned and stared at Anthony with blazing eyes. Anthony met his gaze. Finally Raul walked past Anthony and out of the tent.

"Take me to them"

As they got closer to Victor's tent he could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Nocturne's cries of pain. A crowd had begun to gather. They parted seeing Raul coming up.

As he entered the tent he stopped cold at the sight before him. Titan stood there mercilessly delivering blow after blow to the two small ghosts while Victor stood by with cold eyes. Nocturne was trying to shield Clockwork who was curled into a ball. Both had cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

The sight caused Raul's blood to boil. As Titan raised his hand to deliver another blow Raul stepped and up and grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard.

"That's enough," he growled.

Titan turned his head with a snarl and tried to pull his wrist away but Raul only gripped it harder and met the other man's glair.

"I said that's enough." He gave the wrist one last squeeze before releasing it, shoving Titan away.

"Stay out of this Raul it does not concern you." Victor said in a warning voice.

"Anything that has to do with any member of this caravan concerns me. You've made your point now tell Titan to stand down."

"I'm sorry did you just order me to do something?" Victor asked infuriated.

"Victor stop this. We grew up together like brothers. You have always listened to my opinion in the past so listen to me now. You are going too far with this. End it here and let us take them. They need to be healed and rest."

"The only place they are going is back into that cage where they will remain!"

Anthony and Anne stepped in front of Clockwork and Nocturne.

"You're not laying a hand on them." Anne stated.

"You dare defy me!? Has everyone in this caravan gone mad!? I will have order and obedience by force if I must! Titan!" He yelled, signaling to the large man.

Titan ran at Raul slamming into the strongman's waist knocking them both down. He lifted a fist but Raul moved his head to the side and it connected to the ground. Raul kicked his legs under Titan knocking him off. As they both stood Titan lunged again. This time Raul met him halfway each grabbing the others arms in a test of strength. They struggled for a while seemingly evenly matched. Soon however Raul began to overpower Titan. He gripped Titans shoulder and shirt in the center and lifted the large man over his head. He then turned and tossed the man into one of the heavy piece of furniture knocking him out.

Raul turned and gave Victor a hard stare. The circus owner stepped back frightened. Raul then walked over to the boys gently picked up Clockwork and began to walk back to his tent. Anthony picked up Nocturne and followed with Anne close behind, neither one saying anything. The crowd parted letting them pass.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Victor yelled furiously.

The three just ignored him and kept walking. The rest of the crowd began to turn away from Victor as well giving him looks from disgust to pity. Even Marguerite inched away from her brother slowly.

"Where are you going?! Get back here!" Victor continued to yell almost desperately, "I am the master you will listen to me!"

Raul led them to his tent where he laid Clockwork on his cot. Anne moved past Raul sitting on the edge of the cot and began to examine Clockwork.

Anthony set Nocturne down where the dream ghost ran to his friend's side.

"Will he be okay?" The small ghost asked shakily.

"He'll be fine," she said smiling. She turned to the men her face serious. "Anthony I need you to grab some bandages and salves. Raul go and get some hot water and washcloths."

After the two men went to get the items she began removing Clockwork's cape, boots and gloves. It was not easy to do since the time ghost was still clutched into a tight ball gripping his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut and he kept whispering "It's cracked" over and over. Anne was almost afraid her was having another time migraine.

"Clockwork can you hear me?" Anne asked. He didn't respond at first. Then he cracked an eye at her.

"Clockwork," She said, "I need to check your injuries but to do that I need you to move your arm."

He bundled closer into a ball shaking his head. "No, no. It's cracked, it's cracked."

"Shhh it's okay." She whispered running her hand through his hair trying to calm the panicking child.

Raul entered with the hot water. Anthony followed behind him.

"Raul," she called to the large man, "I need you to move his arms."

Raul moved to the other side of the cot and gently grabbed the boy's wrists. Raul peeled Clockwork's arms away from his body. Clockwork tried to struggle but Anne held his shoulders.

"It's okay," She soothed the struggling child till he wore himself out and lost consciousness.

She went to work, removing clockwork's shirt to better see his injuries. There were bruises and welts all over his arms and torso but the worst was a large crack that ran across the glass case in the boy's chest.

She set to work cleaning and bandaging Clockwork's wounds. There was little she could to about the crack so she just put a bit of healing salve on it then wrapped it tightly.

Anthony took care of Nocturne whose injuries were not as bad as Clockwork's. The dream ghost said nothing and kept looking at his injured friend. Finally he spoke.

"It was a trap. Victor knew that we were going to escape and was waiting for us." he sniffed, "We should have never tried to escape. It's just…we wanted to go home so bad."

"I know little one. It is alright." Anthony said pulling the dream ghost in a hug. He held Nocturne, allowing the ghost to cry quietly onto his shoulder. After a while Nocturne pulled away still sniffing and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Anthony smiled softly at him. "Come on you need to rest. You can stay in my tent tonight."

"Can't I stay here with Clockwork?"

Anne shook her head. "He needs his rest and to stay as still as possible. Don't worry Raul and I will stay with him tonight."

"Okay," Nocturne reluctantly agreed. Anthony picked him up and carried him out of the tent after saying his goodnights.

Anne went to dispose of the dirty water and bandages. When she returned she found Raul sitting beside the cot watching over the sleeping child.

"He'll be okay." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know that they sat with Mother when she passed? He saw that she would die that night and so they snuck into her tent and sat with her. They even gave her happy dreams as she died. When I found them with her I lashed out at them, I blamed them when I should have thanked them for being with her in her last hours on earth."

"You were grieved over her loss. I'm sure they understood" Anne said kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his knee.

Raul kept looking at the sleeping boy. "All this time I had thought of them as demons trying to keep myself from seeing them as anything but monsters. But to sit by an old woman's side and comfort her in her last hours. That is not the action of a monster. Perhaps if I had been less blinded by my grief I could have realized that they planned to run and stopped them before they tried something foolish."

"You can't blame yourself. We all were saddened by Marie's death and none of us could have known they had planned to leave tonight or that Victor would go so far."

"I knew Victor had been changing but I never thought he would go as far as he did." Raul's eyes shadowing at the mention of Victor. "He had always been like a brother to me. I hated to walk away from him but he is not the person he used to be. I have lost two members of my family in two days."

"You haven't lost Marie. I am sure she is watching over you as we speak. And you still have the boys and Anthony. And you will always have me." she added with a slight blush.

Raul turned and looked at her. She found her courage and continued. "Raul you spend so much time taking care of others. Please let me take care of you. I always thought that the only thing I wanted to do is leave here and make a home. But I know now that any home I make without you would be cold and empty. I don't expect you to feel the same for me that I always have for you. All I ask is that you let me stay by your side forever so that I can take some of your burden from you."

Neither said anything for a moment. Anne afraid of his silence turned her head. "I'm s..sorry I shouldn't have said anything. This isn't the ti-"

She was cut off and pulled into a tight hug by Raul. She was too shocked to respond. Was she dreaming? Raul pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I always thought you wanted to leave." He said. "So I kept my feelings quiet telling myself that they would only burden you if you found out. That they would make you leave faster. I never dreamed that you could feel the same."

"Raul? What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled. "Perhaps I should show you."

He bent down and brought his lips softly to hers. Anne felt like her heart would burst. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

As he pulled away he smiled. "Now do you believe me?"

She said nothing and pulled him into another kiss. They sat like that until a noise from the bed made them break apart. They looked down as Clockwork sighed in his sleep.

Anne let go of Raul and knelt by Clockworks bed wrapping the cover securely around the sleeping boy. She ran her hand over the sleeping boy's brow looking down at him with a smile.

"Perhaps we should continue this another time," She whispered to Raul.

"I agree," He said settling himself in the chair. She settled herself at his feet leaning against his knee. He placed a hand on his shoulder and she covered it with her own. The night not looking as dark as it once had.

I ended this chapter with a bit a fluff to make up for the violence in the other chapters and in the ones coming up. Hold your horses the nights not over yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Phew! New chapter finally up. I have to say I'm pretty proud of this one. I worked on it for quite a bit. Once again thanks everybody for all the wonderful reviews.

Clockwork, Nocturne and the Observants belong to Butch Hartman  
Clockwise and Dusk belong to  
All other characters are mine

"So this is the place." Dusk said from the hill where they stood looking down from the caravan. They had been flying all day and most of the night. It was late and not a sound seemed to come from the caravan.

"I suppose it's useless to ask you to stay here while I go investigate?" Clockwise asked.

The look the Dream keeper gave him was answer enough. "Dusk I want you to promise me that you won't do anything rash or hurt any innocents."

"Are we still on this?" Dusk snapped annoyed. "We've discussed this a thousand times."

"I know, but you also must understand my point of view. I cannot sit by and let innocent people get hurt. If it gets to that point I will fight you Dusk, though I would rather not. We'll have a better chance of finding them if we are not fighting each other."

"Very well Timekeeper we will do it your way…for now. But I make no promises." Dusk sighed walking toward the camp.

Silently the two made their way across the camp.

"Can you sense anything?" Dusk asked.

Clockwise shook his head. "My sight is still blocked even this close."

"I suppose then we will have to find this circus owner and make him tell us where they are." Dusk said darkly.

They saw a figure moving through the camp. It was an elaborately dressed woman with red curly hair. Dusk snatched the woman's arm. She began to scream but Dusk put a hand over her mouth.

"I would be silent if I were you human. Though I would not mind ravaging the camp my friend over here insists we try to move through hear stealthily."

"Dusk," Clockwork began.

"Oh relax Timekeeper I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just getting some information out of her as to where we can locate the circus owner." He turned back to the frightened woman. "Now be a dear and point out the location of your leader's tent."

The woman pointed a shaky hand in the direction of an elaborate tent. Dusk released her and moved toward the tent. The woman collapsed shaking. Clockwise knelt down in front of her.

"If I would you I would leave the camp for the night and take as many people with you as you can. I can't guarantee the safety of you and the others should things go wrong."

The woman nodded. She stood and ran away looking behind her to make sure the demons did not follow.

"I knew Victor should never have taken those monsters in. My brother has ruined us all. Well he'll have to deal with it on his own." She said as she ran to her tent to gather her things.

As they crept closer to the tent they began to hear an angry muttering from within.

"How dare they….I'll show them….they will pay for this humiliation."

They opened the tent flap. There was a man there. He had been dressed nice and clean cut at one point but now his clothes were disheveled and the tent he was in, once filled with fine furniture was a wreck. He seemed to be digging into a chest looking for something. He was unaware of the two ghosts coming up behind them.

Something caught Dusks eye out of the corner. There staining the floor and the wall of the tent was a green substance, ectoplasm.

Dusk angrily snatched up the human before him.

"Who dares..." the human began to shout but stopped short with a shake from Dusk.

"Where are they?" He growled angrily.

"Are you the owner of this circus?" Clockwise asked the frightened human.

"Who.. What are you? The human asked.

"We are the one's who's apprentices you stole from us." Clockwise answered. "We have been searching a long time and our patience is thin, especially my friends here. It would be in your best interest if you told us where they were."

"I swear I have been nothing but kind to them!" The man lied.

"Kind!?" Dusk snapped, "If you have been kind then explain that!" he said pointing to the still fresh ectoplasm covered ground.

"That was…Raul the circus strongman and his followers! He always feared them from the moment they came to the circus. He called them demons and treated them cruelly. He blamed them for the death of his mother and turned the whole camp against them. I tried to stop them by keeping the boys safe in my own tent but they burst in and began attacking. The poor children didn't have a chance, they were torn apart. I'm sorry there was nothing I could do!"

Clockwise felt his body go numb at the man's statement. Clockwork, gone? It couldn't be, it wasn't possible.

Dusk was trembling next to him. The dream ghost was seeing red. He threw Victor against the wall of the tent. "I'll destroy them all!" He yelled rushing out of the tent.

Dusk's outcry snapped Clockwise to attention. He rushed out of the tent following Dusk. He had to stop Dusk before it was too late.

Victor sat up from the spot he had been thrown, disheveled but otherwise unhurt. He began to laugh, soft giggles at first soon turning into insane cackles.

Well that should take care of Raul in the others. He thought. The dark demon was angry enough that he would do plenty of damage before he found out the truth. That would give him just enough time go get his revenge on the little brat. Yes, Clockwork. It was his fault that the others had turned against him. He had turned the entire camp against him. Raul could meet his fate at the two larger demons but he would personally get his revenge on that unholy little monster.

Still giggling hysterically Victor crawled over to the bundle he had dropped during his interrogation. Jervis had thrown it in with Victor's purchase of the two ghosts. A fail safe should he ever needed it. He unwrapped a long dagger; the hilt was plain and covered with runes, the same that matched the collars. Its blade glowed a deep red.

He left the tent and began making his way across the camp. The shadowed demon was causing uproar of pain and destruction making it easily to slip through unnoticed.

"Anthony?" Came a small voice from the nearby cot.

"Yes my little friend," Anthony said from the chair he had been resting in.

"What's going to happen now?"

"We will figure something out. Once you and Clockwork are better we will get Victor to give us the key to remove your collars and then we can help you two get home." He answered optimistically.

They were interrupted from their conversation by the sound of screams coming from outside.

"What on earth?" Anthony said peeking out. There seemed to be some commotion coming from the center of the camp. Anthony grabbed some of his juggling knives and turned to Nocturne. "Stay here where it's safe. I'm going to see what's happening."

Nocturne nodded. "Be careful." He said. Anthony ran out of the tent into the night.

Nocturne watched his friend go, worried. There was the sound of screaming and he saw people running around. A few places had even caught on fire. Then Nocturne noticed a group of people being chase by a green ghost with eyes that seemed to be sewed shut. Nocturne gasped as he recognized the sleepwalker.

His master was here. He had to find him. Wincing in pain he stood and went out into the confusion.

Raul made his way through the camp knocking down another of the green ghosts. In one hand he had a torch in the other a large staff that he used to fight off the creatures.

The whole place was in an uproar. People were running and screaming being chased by strange green creatures. Inwardly he prayed Anne would be safe where he had left her to watch over the still unconscious Clockwork. Where were these things coming from? Was this some trick of Victor's or had Victor's crimes finally caught up with the camp.

He got his answer as he made his way to the center of the camp. There he saw two figures locked in battle. One was trying to do as much destruction as he could to the camp the other seemed to be trying to keep him at bay. Raul knew who they were the moment he laid eyes on them. It would appear that Clockwork and Nocturne's masters had finally found the camp.

"Dusk stop this madness!" Clockwork said blocking a blow from Dusk. The Dream ghost said nothing. He was entirely lost in his rage. It was all Clockwise could do to keep Dusk in check.

Normally Clockwise could easily meet Dusk blow for blow but the dream keeper's fury was giving him a strength that made Clockwise struggle with each hit. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. As Dusk made another swing at him Clockwise ducked underneath his arm and came up behind the other ghost, pinning his sides together.

"That's enough Dusk!"

"Let me go Timekeeper!" Dusk yelled, struggling against Clockwise's grip.

"No, not until you calm down!"

"I don't need to be calm. I need revenge. I'm going to make them pay for what they have done!"

"Causing sensless destruction will not make you feel better. Nor will it bring Nocturne back."

Dusk stopped struggling and for a moment Clockwise thought he was about to get through to him. Suddenly he was thrown into a nearby tent. As he rose he found himself bound with some of Dusks nightmare shadows. He struggled but could not move.

"Not even you can stop me this time Timekeeper." Dusk said darkly as he turned away. "I intend to make everyone in this circus pay."

"You'll have to get through me first." yelled a voice from behind Dusk. Dusk turned to see a large man walking toward him, holding a large heavy staff in one hand and a torch in the other. The human was large by human standards and wielded the large staff like it was nothing.

"You, human? Order me to stop? You've got some bravery I'll give you that." Dusk said. "Or maybe it's just stupidity."

"You're causing destruction to my home. You're friend is right you need to stop."

"And who are you to give such orders?" Dusk snarled.

"I am Raul and everyone in this circus is under my protection. You are the Dream Ghost Dusk. Aren't you?"

Dusk's eyes widened at the name. Then he smirked. "So you know who I am, do you? Good then I won't have to introduce you to your executioner!" He yelled flying at the human who jumped out of his way, barely avoiding the ghost.

Once again he flew at the human this time sending his shadows out to catch him. One snapped at Raul's arm leaving a deep bite. Raul cried out in pain and dropped his staff. He grabbed the nightmare and threw it off. He kept the others at bay with the torch. He didn't see the dream walkers coming up behind him until he found himself held fast by the green ghosts. They wrapped their arms around Raul, holding him in place.

Dusk loomed over the human with a cold smile. "You have taken away the most precious thing in my life and for that I am going to kill you slowly."

The human struggled but the sleep walkers held his body fast. Dusk raised his arms and more nightmares began to form. Before he could signal them to attack however, a knife grazed his shoulder leaving a shallow cut. He hissed in pain and turned to see the thrower. There stood a red headed human nearby. He had another knife in his hand, ready to throw.

"You dare injure me?!" he snarled.

"Monsieur you must stop this please. If you will only let us explain..." The red headed human began.

"NO!" Dusk yelled. "I have had it with you humans and your pathetic excuses. You will pay for killing my precious Nocturne."

"Killing? What? No, you don't under…" He was cut off as he was grabbed from behind by two more dream walkers.

"Silence! I have heard enough! You will all suffer. Starting with this one!" He said turning back to Raul. Once again he lifted his arm.

"Dusk don't" Clockwise called out from where he was bound. Dust lowered his arm and the nightmares rushed forward baring their white fangs.

"No Master, please don't do it!"

Dusk and his nightmares froze as if Clockwise had used his timeout spell on them. He tuned to where he had heard the voice. There Nocturne stood leaning against an upturned barrel. He was bandaged up and out of breath, but very much alive.

"Please Master," Nocturne cried again, "don't hurt them."

"Nocturne? NOCTURNE!" Dusk flew to his young apprentice. He scooped the boy up and began tenderly kissing every inch of his face over and over. His nightmares swirled around Nocturne checking every inch of the boy. Nocturne clung tightly to his master.

"I knew you would come, I knew it," he sobbed into Dusk's shoulder.

"My sweet Nocturne, I thought I'd never see you again." He noticed the bandages covering the child. "You're hurt! Did you to this to him!?" He hissed at the still bound humans.

"No Master, it wasn't them. Anthony and Raul are my friends. They protected me and Clockwork and took care of us when we were hurt. Anthony even let me feed on his dreams when I got hungry." Nocturne told his Master.

Dusk looked from his apprentice to the humans. "Is this true?" He asked. They nodded. "Then you have my gratitude. I will spare your lives."

Dusk made a movement with his hands and the dream walkers released their prisoners. The nightmares around Clockwise disappeared as well. Clockwise rubbed his wrists as he walked up to Dusk and the humans.

"It would appear that we have been deceived. I'm glad Nocturne was there to stop you before any real damage was done." He said smiling at Nocturne.

Nocturne smiled back at Clockwise and cuddled into his master's turned back to Raul and Anthony.

"Please, where is Clockwork?" He asked.

"He's in my tent. I'm afraid his injuries were a little more extreme than Nocturne's. He was still unconscious when I left." Raul said pointing.

"Take me to him."

They followed Raul to his tent. The dream walkers had ceased their destruction but signs of their damage were all throughout the camp. Thankfully it appeared there had been no casualties but it would take a long time for the circus to recover. Those remaining in the camp cowered in fear as the ghosts passed.

Finally they reached Raul's tent. When he lifted the flap he gasped in shock. Anne was on the ground unconscious and the bed was empty.

"Anne!" Raul cried out rushing to her side. As he touched her shoulder she groaned in pain and sat up.

"Oww my head," she groaned clutching the back of her head.

"Take it easy. What happened?" He asked.

"I don't remember, one minute I was watching Clockwork the next it's all black."

"Where is Clockwork?" Clockwise asked anxiously.

"He was right here." she said looking around.

"Raul." Anthony called.

Raul and Clockwise walked to the spot where Anthony stood and looked at the item in his hand that had been used to knock Anne out. It was Victor's cane.

"Oh no." Raul said.

"What does this mean?" Clockwise asked.

"It means that Victor has Clockwork. We need to find him before he hurts the boy."

"Then let us do so." Clockwise walked out of the tent.

The other's followed him, Dusk and Nocturne bringing up the rear. A noise from behind the dream keeper made him turn.

Titan, who had been trying to pass behind them unnoticed, stood there. The large man's eyes went wide at the sight of the dream ghost.

"Is this another one of your friends?" Dusk asked his apprentice.

Nocturne glared at the human. "No, he's not. He's the one who hurt me."

"Oh he did, did he?" Dusk said giving the human a devils smile. His nightmares formed behind him. "Well we'll just have to teach him some manners now won't we?"

Nocturne smiled wickedly, matching his master. "Yes Master, we will."

A scream in the night made the rest of the group turn back.

"That was Titan." Anne said.

"Where are Dusk and Nocturne?" Clockwise asked.

"We are here Timekeeper." Dusk said floating up calmly, still carrying Nocturne who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Dusk what did you do?" Clockwise demanded.

"I simply thanked the human Titan for how well he took care of Nocturne."

"Dusk!" Clockwork began.

"We had better get going if we are going to find your precious apprentice Clockwise. The longer we stand here arguing the farther that other human will take him." Dusk said calmly walking by Clockwise and the other humans who gave him a wide berth. Clockwise looked after Dusk for a few minutes and then followed him.

"Let me go!" Clockwork said as he struggled against the man who held him.

"Shut up!" Victor snapped yanking the boy along.

He wasn't dumb. He knew that they would have to be as far away as possible before the two other ghosts found him. Then he would take care of the little monster slowly.

"You'll never escape. My master will track you down and make you pay." Clockwork yelled.

"I told you to shut up!" Victor cried again giving Clockwork a shake. The boy cried out in pain at the sudden movement aggravated his injuries.

"That's far enough," Came a voice from behind them. Victor spun around holding Clockwork close. He held the red blade up to Clockwork's throat.

The two demons strode there. The darker one holding his apprentice possessively, he watched calmly with interest. The other one had a more serious expression on his face looking from Victor to Clockwork. Raul and the others stood behind them.

"Master!" Clockwork called out at seeing Clockwise.

"I'm here Clockwork."

"Don't come any closer demons." Victor said. "This blade is dipped in blood blossom essence and I will use it to kill the boy."

"You don't need to do this." Clockwork said in a warning voice. "I am not like my friend. I simply want Clockwork back. Return him to me and I will let you go with your life."

"You lie. That is the nature of demons to lie!" Victor threw back.

"It is not MY nature." Was the older ghosts reply.

"Victor, listen to him." Raul said. "Just let the boy go and we can return…"

"We can't return to anything! I have lost everything, my circus and the respect of my followers, all because of this THING!" Victor nearly shrieked half mad, tightening his grip on Clockwork.

"You haven't lost everything. I am still here. Let me help you. We can rebuild the circus together even better than it was."

"You're trying to trick me, to steal all the glory for yourself!"

"No Victor it's not true." Raul tried to reason.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" He yelled spittle flying from his mouth.

Clockwork struggled against his capturer.

"I'm sorry master!" He cried out, "I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it! I do want to be like you someday."

Clockwise felt a pang in his chest. Clockwork had been through so much and still the only thing on his mind was to apologize for the fight they had had. He gripped his staff angrily.

"It's okay Clockwork, I know. I'm sorry too." To Victor he said, "Release Clockwork. This is your last chance."

Victor pressed the knife closer to Clockwork's throat. The boy hissed in pain as the blood blossom blade cut into his skin.

"YOU DON'T GIVE ORDERS TO ME! I GIVE THE ORDERS; I AM THE ONE IN CONTOL!" Victor shrieked. He raised the blade ready to strike down the boy in his arms.

Clockwork raised his staff and cried out "_ANTAUEN._"His eyes glowing white.

Victor's hand began to shake. His skin began to get pale and sickly, shriveling up before their eyes. Victor looked at his hands in shock and felt at his face which was rapidly drying up. His hair turned from black to grey to snow white before falling out in clumps. He screamed stepping back grabbing at his skin and hair. Small cracks began to form on the skin now and large flakes and chunks of dry skin began to peel off. Finally what was left of Victor collapsed behind Clockwork in a pile of dust.

Everyone stared at the pile of dust. Finally Dusk spoke, breaking the silence.

"You must have been pretty angry Timekeeper. I haven't seen you use that one in several millennia."

Clockwise said nothing. He walked to Clockwork and knelt in front of him.

"Are you badly hurt?" He asked.

Clockwork looked shyly down at the ground and shook his head. "I'll be okay." He said quietly.

"I'm glad." Clockwise said with a smile.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Then Clockwork threw himself into his Masters arms.

"I was so scared. I…I thought I'd never see you again." He sobbed into Clockwise's chest.

Clockwise held the boy tightly, rubbing his back as he cried.

"I know. It's okay. You're safe now." Clockwise whispered as he held his apprentice close.

Yay, Nocturne and Clockwork have found their masters and the bad guys got what was coming to them.

In other news the story is almost at an end. I have one more chapter after this to finish it up. I want to thank everyone who read up to this point. I had so much fun doing this. I haven't yet decided if I'm going to do a sequel of the adventures of Clockwork and Nocturne. Though I am considering doing a special "extra" chapter with Dusk and Clockwork. (Rating may go up on that one.) ;)

Fun fact: The word Clockwise called out "ANTAUEN" is Esperanto for forward. I couldn't resist throwing in one last bit of Esperanto.


	12. Chapter 12

Well here it is. The final chapter. I actually finished a story. I want to thank everyone once again for all the wonderful reviews. Without such great support and feedback I would not have gotten this far. I had so much fun doing this story. So without further delay here is the final chapter. It's kind of short, but sweet.

Clockwork, Nocturne and the Observants belong to Butch Hartman  
Clockwise and Dusk belong to  
All other characters are mine

"Well then," Dusk said stepping past Clockwise and Clockwork and picking up the amulet from the pile of dust that used to be the Victor.

"I think that it is time to get those collars off and be on our way. Before those pesky Observants come and try to whine us back to the ghost zone."

Clockwise stood. "I believe you are right. We have been here far too long."

Dusk set Nocturne down and held the amulet to Clockwise. "Here, you're the expert in these dusty old relics being one yourself."

Clockwise ignored Dusk's insult and held the amulet up to the collar on Clockwork's neck. "_Dimitte._"

The runes on the amulet and collar glowed white for a moment before he collar opened and fell off.

Clockwork's eyes widened as a flood of images flashed before him. For a moment he was afraid he would lose himself again. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his master's voice. "Easy now. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Clockwork nodded and did as his master said. Little by little the images began to fade to the back of his mind. They were still there, only not as strong. He opened his eyes and looked up at Clockwise.

Clockwise smiled back proudly. "It looks like your sight has gotten a little stronger. You have more control over it too. You're ready for the next level of your training."

Clockwork beamed at the compliment.

Clockwise then released Nocturne from his collar. Nocturne lifted slightly into the air testing his powers.

Dusk beckoned Nocturne and handed him a small purple pouch. "I believe you dropped this."

"My dream dust!" Nocturne said, taking it happily and hugging his master.

"I think it's time you learned to make your own. You're ready to advance your lessons as well. We'll start as soon as you're well enough." Dusk said holding Nocturne close.

He reluctantly put Nocturne down. "It's time to say your goodbyes."

Nocturne turned to the humans with a sad look on his face. He went to Anthony first. The redhead hugged Nocturne tightly with slight tears in his eyes.

"I will miss you _mon petite_." Anthony said.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Anne said fondly, hugging the little dream ghost next.

"Thank you for everything." He said to Raul.

"Take care of yourself," Raul said with a smile.

Clockwork came next. Anne gave him a kiss on the cheek and Anthony playfully ruffled his hair.

Clockwork turned to Raul. The two stood awkwardly for a second before the boy gave the man a tight hug which the large man returned.

"So what will you do now?" Clockwork asked stepping away from them.

Raul looked sadly to where Victor once stood.

"With Victor and mother gone there is nothing keeping the circus together. I will do what I can to get the other members settled. After that, I am not sure really." He then looked at Anne and smiled putting an arm around her shoulder. "Although getting a small house in the country and settling down does sound like a pleasant thought."

Anne smiled and hugged him happily.

"Think I will look into getting my pub and settling down as well. I think I shall call it "Marie's"." Anthony said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That sounds like fun. We'll have to visit one day." Nocturne said happily.

Anthony laughed. "Of course, and I will get you as much chocolate as you like for when you do."

With a final farewell to their friends, both boys returned to their masters and took their hands.

"I wish there was some way to thank you for all that you have done for Clockwork and Nocturne." Clockwise began.

"I spared their lives didn't I?" Dusk said.

Clockwise rolled his eyes at the dream keeper's statement. Clockwork tugged on his master's cloak. The timekeeper bent over to listen as his apprentice whispered something to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm I think that is actually a good idea. Just this once though. And nothing too specific." He said.

Clockwork nodded and walked back over to the humans. In each one of their ears he whispered something too low for the others to hear. Each looked at him strangely after he spoke. He then put a finger to his lips to sign that the information was for that person's ears only. Clockwork smiled at each of them then returned to his master's side.

Clockwise held up his hand and a swilling portal appeared. The humans stood back in awe at the sight. The Masters and their apprentices walked up to the portal.

As they stepped up to the portal, Dusk turned to Clockwise with a smirk.

"And you were afraid that _I_ would lose control." He snickered.

"You did lose control."

"Well yes, but that's to be expected of me. But for you to lose your temper and kill a human…"

Clockwise cut him off. "My actions were regrettable but there was little choice."

"You say that, but it sounds more like an excuse. I think I've been having an influence on you. In more ways than one." He said with a wink.

"That's enough Dusk." Clockwise warned with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"Don't you ever get tired of giving me reason to?"

The dream ghost snickered again and stepped into the portal with Nocturne. With one last wave to his friends Clockwork and his master followed, leaving the humans alone in the forest.

After exiting the portal in the ghost zone Dusk turned back to the two time ghosts.

"Well Timekeeper this is where we part. Don't think that this little adventure changes anything. Next time we meet I will not go easy on you. So I wouldn't let your guard down."

"I wouldn't dream of if," Clockwise said with a smile.

Dusk turned to Clockwork who shuffled under his master's cloak.

"Well brat, I had intended to punish you for getting my darling Nocturne into trouble but as it appears that human did my job for me I shall let you off… this time."

Clockwork bravely stuck his tongue out at Dusk then retreated once again under his master's cloak.

"I'll remember that brat. Till next time…Clockwise." Dusk said the name in the same tone he had used by the pond causing the Time master to blush slightly at the memory.

The boys said their goodbyes to each other completely oblivious at the moment passed between their masters.

"See you later Clockwork," Nocturne said sleepily with a small wave over his master's shoulder as they turned to leave.

"Bye Nocturne." Clockwork replied taking his Clockwise's hand as the dream ghost and his apprentice flew off. He looked up at his master's face with a tired smile.

Clockwise returned the smile. "Come on. Let's go home."

They returned to the tower. Clockwork could hardly believe it had been so long since he had been home. The ticking of the tower sent a calming feeling through him. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it.

Clockwise held up the collars, amulet and dagger. "I'm going to put these somewhere safe till I can deliver them to the Observants. Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll come redress your wounds."

"Okay master." Clockwise said, walking toward the bathroom.

After putting the artifacts into the vault, Clockwise walked to Clockwork's room where his apprentice sat on the bed. His hair was still wet from the bath. Clean and in fresh clothes, the boy almost looked like his old self.

Clockwise sat next the child on the bed, setting the first aid kit between them. With the removal of the collar his injuries were already beginning to heal. The worst wound was the crack on his case. It would take several weeks to heal completely. Clockwork would have to take it easy till then. Clockwise put a healing salve on the crack and bandaged it tightly. He smiled as he noticed that Clockwork's head beginning to droop.

"It's time for you to rest."

Clockwise helped the half asleep child into his covers and tucked him in. The old timekeeper quietly walked away, closing the door. Just before he closed the door completely he heard a quiet voice behind him.

"Goodnight Master."

"Goodnight Clockwork. Welcome home."

Clockwise walked back into the main room of the tower. He was so relieved to have Clockwork back and to have the adventure finally over.

He yawned and stretched. Perhaps he would rest a bit as well. There was little risk of Dusk harassing him in his dreams as the dream ghost was most likely just as tired from their adventure as he was. He could always take the artifacts to the Observants tomorrow. First though he had better check the time stream.

He walked up to his monitor and placed a hand on them. Images bean flowing

Clockwise furrowed his brow. What was that? He went back a bit. There was a period in the future missing! It's was brief but it was still gone. Clockwise began to concentrate harder doing everything in his power to make the missing image appear. But nothing worked.

This was different than when Clockwork was hidden from his sight. Then there had been only shadow blocking the child from him. This was entirely different. The time period simply wasn't there. Only emptiness.

Clockwise sighed tiredly. It looks like he wouldn't be getting any rest tonight after all.

The End

In case you didn't guess with the ending, yes I have decided to do a sequel. I wasn't sure for a while and then started thinking "Well if I did a sequel what would it be about?" Suddenly the story began forming in my head as well with a very interesting villain and some nice Dusk/Clockwise scenes. I also plan on throwing in another character from the show. Let's see if you can guess who.

I'm still tinkering with the plot and story so it might be a while before I post the first chapter but I will try to get it up soon. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed me this far. You have no idea how much each one meant to me.


End file.
